


I’d love to see inside your mind, to tear it all apart, To cut you open with a knife and find your sacred heart.

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-The Reichenbach Fall
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In tre anni può succedere di tutto.<br/>In tre anni, John ha imparato che non si può vivere aggrappati a qualcuno che non c'è più. Che bisogna trovare un appiglio altrove, e stringerlo fino a sanguinare. E non importa se il suo appiglio tiene un fucile in mano e ha una cicatrice che gli sfigura il viso.<br/>Davvero, non importa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll be doomed to live and die under the great suburban sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaron/gifts).



> La mia raccolta Johnstian. Che mi manca da morire. Magari postarla mi aiuterà a portarla avanti.
> 
> Voglio scrivere una raccolta di Johnstian dalla timeline confusionaria e dall'angst pesante come un mattone. Da qualche parte dovevo pur cominciare. Scritta per il prompt 344 del 500themes_ita, Stai fermo, sto cercando di ucciderti.

  
_X maggio 2014_

Con le gambe di John sulle spalle, e il suo bacino a muoversi quasi con disperazione contro di lui, Sebastian comincia a chiedersi tra un ansito e l’altro se non stia vivendo in una realtà parallela. È surreale, affondare in lui – lo è ancor di più con la stanza avvolta in un colore anomalo, un rosso macchiato di grigio che mangia la tappezzeria scura a grandi morsi, facendo piombare tutto nel buio. I lineamenti di John scompaiono nella penombra, le borse sotto gli occhi che diventano nere, grigie, nere, grigie, a seconda delle spinte che dà, a seconda dell’intensità, della sua ombra che si proietta su quel corpo che ha perso tonicità da quel pezzo. Non chiude gli occhi, preferisce guardarlo. Le iridi azzurre non esistono più, c’è solo una linea d’argento ossidato che circonda pupille troppo larghe per essere reali; ed è un problema, quel filo, perché brilla in mezzo all’ombra, brilla e sguscia fuori come uno schizzo d’acqua bollente che cade dritto tra le sue palpebre.  
La prima volta che hanno scopato, non ci ha fatto caso. La prima volta che lo ha scopato – perché davvero, è stato lui a fare tutto, John s’è limitato a non guardarlo e a subire in silenzio, come fosse una punizione, un passo verso il martirio – non ha guardato i suoi occhi, non ha fatto caso alla sfumatura dell’iride prima e dopo essergli entrato dentro. Particolari così stupidi, lui, non li ha mai presi in considerazione. Ed è stato un errore.  
Perché John è un fottuto burattinaio. E lui se n’è accorto troppo tardi.  
Mentre spinge, mentre le sue orecchie si riempiono della sua voce – ogni ansito segue il ritmo dei suoi colpi, ogni gemito è una bolla di lava che scoppia e scivola fino allo stomaco – mentre stringe i denti per contenere le sensazioni, Sebastian sente qualcosa muoversi nello stomaco, ed è qualcosa che, se fosse stato attento, avrebbe notato tempo fa.  
Si china, avvolgendo le mani attorno al collo del dottore.  
Se avesse prestato attenzione, Sebastian si sarebbe accorto che quel filo d’argento gli entra nella gola ogni volta che bacia il dottore, ogni volta che i suoi occhi incrociano le sue ciglia chiare, o la punta arrossata del suo naso all’insù. Se avesse prestato attenzione, Sebastian si sarebbe accorto che dentro lo stomaco c’è qualcosa che lo stringe e lo scuote di brividi mai provati, un burattino che si muove ogni volta che John sposta gli occhi sul suo corpo, o che dischiude le labbra per chiamare il suo nome.  
Stringe piano sulla carne ambrata, sente la carotide esterna pulsare sul suo pollice. La voce di John si fa roca, fino a diventare quasi inesistente. Basterebbe poco, per farlo morire così – e non sarebbe nemmeno una morte schifosa, cazzo, non _può_ essere una morte schifosa, morire per mano di uno come lui. Basterebbe poco, il tempo di una lotta inutile, dal finale scontato, ma no.  
No.  
John chiude gli occhi e chiama il suo nome con un filo di voce, e lo stomaco si contorce ancora.  
Burattinaio di merda.  _Stai fermo, cazzo. Sto cercando di ucciderti._  
John alza le mani, ma non per respingerlo. Alza le mani per poggiarle sul suo viso e trascinarlo giù, finché lo spazio tra le loro labbra non è che di pochi centimetri, e Sebastian riesce a sentire il suo respiro, un filo più grosso che gli dà il colpo di grazia, e smette di farlo pensare.  
Molla il suo collo mentre sta venendo. Si accorge che John è già venuto solo quando lo sente di nuovo respirare normalmente.  
Gli cade affianco con un tonfo morbido, stretto su un fianco per non cadere. Il letto di John è troppo piccolo per entrambi, eppure ogni volta gli sembra fatto apposta per loro.  
Ogni volta, ha l’impressione che John semini trappole per tenerlo legato in un posto che non gli appartiene.  
Gli stringe un braccio attorno alla vita, non curante dello sperma che gli si appiccica all’avambraccio, e grugnisce sulla sua spalla, quella ferita, quella che rappresenta l’unico collegamento tra i loro passati, l’unico che urla sono uguale a te.  
Vorrebbe una sigaretta, un bicchiere di scotch, un mal di testa che non lo faccia pensare.  
Deve accontentarsi di John.

 


	2. I'd love to mess your pretty hair, I'd love to see you dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il rumore della lama che cade sul pavimento rimbomba nella sua testa come un gong, e capire perché le braccia di Sebastian si stiano avvolgendo attorno al suo busto, lasciandolo cadere all’indietro, contro il suo petto, gli risulta davvero complicato.  
> Sono cambiate tante cose, da quando Sherlock è morto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La raccolta ha un nome, un titolo davvero breve, ossia "I’d love to see inside your mind, to tear it all apart, "To cut you open with a knife and find your sacred heart.", rubato volgarmente a Insanity by Oingo Boingo - il nome è tutto un programma. Stavolta torniamo un po' indietro nel tempo. Questa relazione è insana. Comunque. Scritta per il 500themes_ita, prompt 213. Perdere la grazia di Dio.

  
_X Giugno 2013_

Ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Stanotte il suo cervello ha lavorato troppo, lasciandolo al mattino privo di forze. Dormire si sta rivelando inutile – a che serve, se il giorno dopo ti svegli più stanco di prima? Stanotte, il suo cervello ha messo insieme i pezzi peggiori della sua vita e glieli ha fatti scorrere davanti agli occhi uno ad uno, e poco importa se ha cercato di aprire gli occhi e scappare, perché i suoi sogni lo hanno abbracciato, soffocandolo con il puzzo di sangue e cadaveri e tenendogli le palpebre chiuse.  
Sherlock è caduto. Tre volte di fila, come se fosse legato ad un elastico, come se fosse la rotella di uno yo-yo. Ogni volta che toccava il marciapiede il suo sangue schizzava la guancia e il rumore delle ossa gli entrava sottopelle. È stato difficile, aprire gli occhi e vedere che il sole era sorto dietro una coltre di nuvole spessa.  
Sherlock è caduto. Un anno fa. La sua assenza è una mandorla amara sul fondo della lingua.

È in pausa pranzo, gioca con una pallina di gomma – è grigia come il cielo, è grigia come quella che Sherlock teneva in mano un anno e un giorno fa. La preme contro la scrivania e la fa roteare, si perde a guardarne i segni sul legno laccato. Sarah è entrata per chiedergli qualcosa – forse per mangiare insieme – ma è andata via senza nemmeno aspettare una sua risposta.  
Dovrebbe andare in cimitero.  
Si alza dalla sua sedia e prende la giacca, infilandosela pigramente mentre esce dal suo studio. Sarah lo guarda e abbozza un sorriso che muore non appena incrocia i suoi occhi.  
“Non mi sento molto bene.”  
Lei annuisce e, con un abbraccio, lo lascia andare.

Non piove, oggi. C’è un sottile velo di nuvole che rende grigio tutto ciò che dovrebbe essere colore, ma non c’è una goccia d’acqua a commemorare il giorno. John non resta molto tempo davanti alla lapide, solo il tempo di leggere il suo nome e lasciare un pensiero. Accarezza la lapide guardandola come si guarda a un fratello, la preoccupazione che lo ha mangiato per un anno e mezzo che adesso è diventata solo rassegnazione.  
Sono cambiate tante cose, da quando è morto.  
Lo saluta con un cenno della testa, e gli da le spalle. Vorrebbe potersi lasciare tutto indietro, e invece ogni ricordo pesa sul suo cuore come un macigno, e tagliare le corde che li tengono legati è impresa difficile, se non impossibile.  
Come si cancella Sherlock Holmes?

La porta di casa è aperta. Cigola, mentre la spinge, e il rumore è così fastidioso che, sotto il maglione, gli si forma la pelle d’oca. Si guarda intorno, entrando in casa a passo felpato, la presenza di qualcun altro solida attorno alla sua persona. Le persiane sono chiuse, le tende tirate: vedere qualcosa risulta davvero difficile.  
Ma sente il respiro.  
È un momento, il tempo di percepire il peso di qualcuno premergli sulla schiena e costringerlo sulle ginocchia, il tempo di sentire il calore umido e fastidioso di un respiro contro la propria pelle.  
“È colpa tua, Watson.”  
La voce di Sebastian Moran trema sul suo orecchio come scossa da un terremoto. E John vorrebbe reagire, ma oggi non ne ha le forze.  
Davvero, no.  
Non parla, mentre una mano si stringe ai suoi capelli e gli tira la testa indietro; stringe la bocca e si trattiene dal respirare – quanto ha bevuto, prima di arrivare a casa sua? L’aria puzza d’alcool e disperazione.  
“Se tu non ti fossi messo a giocare con Holmes, non sarebbe successo niente. È tutta colpa tua.”  
Il cuore accelera soltanto quando sente la lama fredda di un coltello poggiarsi sul suo collo. Fa dei respiri profondi, si lecca le labbra cercando di non andare in panico.  
Non vedere non lo aiuta.  
“Hai ucciso Holmes, hai ucciso James, permettimi di risolvere i nostri problemi.” Le sue dita grosse abbandonano i capelli e affondano dentro la sua giacca, stringendogli maglione e carne insieme, facendolo gemere di dolore. “Un taglio e via, questa vita è insulsa, tanto, no? John?”  
Abbandona la testa sulla sua spalla, aggrappandosi al braccio più pericoloso, sentendolo nudo. Affonda le unghie nella pelle, sperando che possa allentare la presa, ma poi il coltello preme più forte, e fa male, e trattenersi per non urlare è difficile, ma deve farlo, perché ormai ha perso tutto, lui, Sebastian, non c’è più niente a tenerli in piedi, non c’è grazia divina che li obblighi a restare aggrappati alla vita.  
Il cielo deve essersi pulito, fuori, perché riesce a vedere meglio adesso, a distinguere le sagome dell’arredamento.  
Sente qualcosa di umido scivolargli lungo il collo, e la testa farsi più leggera. Il rumore della lama che cade sul pavimento rimbomba nella sua testa come un gong, e capire perché le braccia di Sebastian si stiano avvolgendo attorno al suo busto, lasciandolo cadere all’indietro, contro il suo petto, gli risulta davvero complicato.  
Sono cambiate tante cose, da quando Sherlock è morto.  
Non si sarebbe mai aggrappato a ciò che è rimasto del suo peggior nemico, tre anni fa. Non gli avrebbe permesso di iniettarglisi in vena senza permesso, di avvicinarsi così tanto al suo collo per permettergli di ucciderlo.  
La lingua di Sebastian è morbida, sul suo collo; scivola sulla carne pulsante facendola bruciare, mentre l’odore di birra, e whiskey e dio sa cos’altro si mescola a quello metallico del suo sangue. Tira su col naso, sentendosi nauseato, e socchiude gli occhi, le mani di Sebastian che gli accarezzano l’addome, si infilano nello spazio tra un bottone e l’altro della camicia.  
Sono passati otto mesi, dalla prima volta che lo ha incontrato.  
È stato in quel momento che ha perso la grazia di Dio. È stato nel momento in cui ha accettato di non vederlo come un nemico, ma come il riflesso distorto di se stesso.  
Si abbandona tra le braccia di Sebastian mentre questo gli stringe nuovamente i capelli, piano, stavolta, per obbligarlo a spostare la testa di lato, e lasciargli spazio per leccare via il sangue, e mangiarsi il suo dolore.

 


	3. This is the world destruction, your life ain't nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono giorni in cui tutto va bene, lui ama definirli piccoli miracoli. Sono giornate in cui poco importa se fa caldo, se piove, se c’è poco da mangiare e qualche ferita infetta da ripulire: sono giornate in cui nessuno muore. In cui la sabbia non si solleva per colpa di un’esplosione, in cui non s’ha da seppellire nessuno e il puzzo di sangue sembra solo una memoria lontana.  
> Poi ci sono gli altri giorni. E lì diventa tutto più difficile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sempre per la raccolta, stavolta il prompt è 102. Leggenda urbana di 500themes_ita. Aram sha è pashto e vuol dire stai calmo. Almeno credo. Buona lettura.

_X aprile 2007_  
  
Ci sono giorni in cui tutto va bene, lui ama definirli piccoli miracoli. Sono giornate in cui poco importa se fa caldo, se piove, se c’è poco da mangiare e qualche ferita infetta da ripulire: sono giornate in cui nessuno muore. In cui la sabbia non si solleva per colpa di un’esplosione, in cui non s’ha da seppellire nessuno e il puzzo di sangue sembra solo una memoria lontana.  
Poi ci sono gli altri giorni. E lì diventa tutto più difficile.  
La sabbia graffia le labbra ed entra nella bocca, in parte scivolando nella gola, in parte rimanendo sulla lingua, a raschiare contro il palato e incastrarsi tra i denti. Il fucile, John, lo tiene così stretto che le nocche impallidiscono – sa sparare, sa mirare, colpire, uccidere, ed ogni volta è un fottuto casino. Non è nato per questo; lui cuce, disinfetta, riporta alla vita, e non è fatto per tenere in mano un’arma e mirare alla testa della gente. Ma quando sparare diventa una necessità, il suo cuore si stringe e gli chiede di non farlo, e lui è obbligato ad ignorare la sua voce, ed ogni volta spera che premendo il grilletto la sua mano tremi, e devi il colpo, non uccida, si limiti a lasciare un avvertimento.  
Ma oggi è diverso dalle altre volte. In mattinata un camioncino imbottito di esplosivo si è schiantato contro la loro base, la macabra sveglia di una lunga giornata, e ha già visto tre commilitoni dilaniati da fuoco e detriti, e John non vuole unirsi a loro, né vuole infilare le mani nei corpi squarciati di altri compagni. Gli hanno messo il fucile tra le braccia e lo hanno strappato dal suo lavoro per buttarlo in mezzo al deserto, pronto a soccorrere chi sta in prima linea a sparare con più convinzione di lui.  
Respira, e l’aria brucia nei polmoni.  
È una manciata di secondi, quella che gli regala il silenzio. Una manciata di secondi prima che una raffica di proiettili si scarichi sopra le loro teste, scatenando urla d’odio, urla di dolore.  
Gli occhi di John catturano un ragazzo che non avrà più di diciotto anni, con un pugnale legato in vita, un mitra allacciato al collo. Lo segue mentre corre, lo sguardo duro e la disperazione riflessa nelle iridi. Stringe tra le mani qualcosa, e quando John realizza, il fiato gli si blocca in gola e, oddio, se non fa qualcosa lui che non è occupato a sparare oltre la collina, salteranno tutti in aria e non ci sarà nessuno da curare, nessuno da riportare in vita, perché la polvere, lui, non la sa rimettere insieme.  
Mira.  
Se non preme il grilletto, quel dito aprirà le porte dell’inferno. Deglutisce sonoramente. Può salvare tutti senza uccidere nessuno. La mano del ragazzo si muove troppo, ma deve tentare, o sarà troppo tardi per tutti.  
Spara.  
È una raffica improvvisa di proiettili che volano sulla sua testa, ma i suoi occhi sono troppo occupati a guardare verso quel ragazzino che lo fissa con odio e cade a terra, con un tonfo che non percepisce tra il rumore degli spari.  
“Watson stai giù!” sente gridare alle sue spalle. Non gli presta attenzione, perché le gambe hanno cominciato a muoversi da sole, e poco importa se rischia di diventare cibo per cani in poltiglia, lui si tiene basso e corre verso quel giovane che ha avuto solo la sfortuna di nascere dalla parte sbagliata.  
“Watson cosa cazzo stai facendo?!”  
La prima cosa che fa una volta caduto sulle ginocchia è sfilargli il coltello e tagliare via quel dannato connettore. Sarà un incosciente, ma non vuole saltare in aria col resto del plotone. Il ragazzo ringhia, bisbiglia tra gli ansiti qualcosa che lui non capisce, a cui riesce solo a rispondere  _aram sha_ , ripetutamente, mentre gli strappa i vestiti con poca grazia e viene colpito da un moto di nausea.  
Si rende conto solo ora che stanno tremando entrambi. Il sangue inzuppa lentamente la sabbia sotto i loro corpi, assieme alle sue mani. Il foro del proiettile vomita rosso senza fermarsi, sembra una piccola bocca aperta che grida in continuazione. Arteria succlavia. Deve muoversi.  
Invoca ripetutamente Dio, mentre le sue dita premono contro l’ascella del ragazzo, che trema, e trema, e a John sembra che ci sia un terremoto sotto le sue ginocchia. Strappa un pezzo di stoffa che già sa essere inutile, ma non importa, perché deve fermare l’emorragia e portarlo in infermeria il più presto possibile perché non può permettere che muoia non può non può non-  
Una mano si poggia sulla sua spalla con una forza tale da scuotere il suo torace di dolore. Si gira di scatto, la bocca semiaperta e tremante, mentre il colonnello Moran lo guarda dall’altro con aria severa, ora inginocchiato dietro di lui.  
“Devi andartene da qui.”  
John lo fissa, e scuote la testa, tornando a guardare il ragazzo. Dio, no. Ha gli occhi riversi, un bianco che lo spaventa.  
“No, no, no.”  
Sente il panico prendere possesso del suo corpo rapidamente, e si sistema davanti a lui, cominciando le pratiche di rianimazione. “No per favore, no.” Batte sul petto, una, due, tre, dieci volte, ma ogni volta che preme il sangue che non circola più schizza fuori da quel buco maledetto, la sabbia che puzza di sangue, le sue mani che puzzano di sangue.  
“Watson, per amor del Cielo!”  
Come può chiedergli di fermarsi? Come può anche solo pensare una cosa del genere? Deve rianimarlo, deve respirare, non può morire, non così, non adesso.  
Il colonnello lo tira per la spalla, facendolo cadere seduto. È un attimo, prima che si ritrovi con le sue mani sul bavero della giacca. “Piantala di fare il coglione.”  
“Devo salvarlo, sono ancora in tempo, devo-“  
La guancia brucia, e finalmente John si rende conto che gli spari sono cessati, e ad essi s’è sostituito il lamento dei suoi compagni feriti. Gli occhi del colonnello sono scuri, freddi, incollati ai suoi.  
“I morti non ritornano indietro, Watson. È una fottutissima leggenda metropolitana. Smettila, e aiuta chi è ancora vivo.”  
Non riesce a reggere il suo sguardo. China la testa, mordendo così tanto il labbro da bucarlo, e le mani sporche di sabbia e sangue premono contro i suoi occhi per soffocare la voglia di piangere, lo shock che si spande sottoforma di tremiti. Il colonnello si alza, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Non sarà l’ultima persona a morire per mano tua, Watson. Fattene una ragione e rimettiti in piedi.”  
C’è gente che urla, mentre Moran si allontana. C’è gente che urla e il suo stomaco sottosopra, e il corpo morto di un afgano che lo fissa con occhi bianchi.  
Non può stare lì. Deve alzarsi e fare il suo lavoro. Non s’è mai nutrito delle grida disperate dei soldati feriti, ma dovrà farlo, se vuole trovare un motivo per andare avanti.


	4. Forget about your past, Why so divine, the pain of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È un attimo, e la voce del dottore di scioglie in un gemito. Così vuole sentirlo, così gli piace, lui che spinge le labbra sul collo, e John che finalmente si volta e lo calcola, appoggiando le sue gambe corte sopra le sue e avvolgendogli la testa con le braccia e premendosi contro di lui.  
> È caldo. Scotta come la sabbia a Kabul, come il sole su tutto il distretto di Kandahar. Lo mangia con le labbra, morsi da bestia affamata che non lasciano il segno.  
> John è un enigma, oggi più degli altri giorni. Ma è caldo, contro il suo corpo, e il resto, al momento, è qualcosa che tiene in secondo piano – il resto, al momento, non ha nemmeno diritto di esistere, nella sua testa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi chiedo se continuerò così per tutti i 500 prompt dei 500themes_ita. Stavolta tocca a 82. Nel silenzio della notte. Pare che qualcuno già mi odi per questa fic. Dai, mi odio anche io. <3 Non vi dico cosa vuol dire la frase in pashto perché insomma, LO SAPPIAMO TUTTI COSA VUOL DIRE. Ciao.

  
_X Gennaio 2015_

Non si sono mai incontrati fuori da casa di John. Per i quasi due anni e mezzo in cui si sono frequentati, è sempre stato Sebastian ad entrare in casa di John – di soppiatto, invitato, mentre non c’era, non ha mai fatto differenza, per lui.  
Per questo, mentre lo aspetta sotto i portici della stazione di Victoria, Sebastian si sente un po’ fuori posto. Ha una sciarpa stretta attorno al collo, il fiato che si condensa appena abbandona la sua bocca. L’orologio della stazione, alle sue spalle, segna mezzogiorno meno venti.  
È in anticipo.  
Stringe i pugni guantati dentro il cappotto, guardandosi attorno. Piega appena la testa per nascondere la bocca dietro la sciarpa, la punta del naso che sta diventando rapidamente insensibile. Batte il piede sul marciapiede, impaziente. Certo, avrebbe dovuto calcolare meglio i tempi, ma lui non è abituato a queste cose, lui scassina le serrature e aspetta con le sue tempistiche, e qualcosa di imposto lo manda su di giri.  
Si guarda indietro, e l’orologio lo guarda impietosito, spostando la lancetta dei minuti in avanti. Decisamente il tempo non è dalla sua parte. Guarda al cielo, quel poco che riesce a vedere oltre i palazzi davanti a lui; è bianco, c’è aria di neve. Lo sguardo ricade sul traffico, sull’andirivieni di persone che affollano le strade, intasano il passaggio verso i treni ai tornelli. Il nervoso sta lentamente abbracciando i suoi pugni, e se John non arriverà quanto meno in orario, è sicuro che andrà via per entrare a casa sua e lasciargli un avvertimento – così, per ricordargli che lui non accetta ritardi.  
“S-Sebastian.” Si volta di scatto verso la voce, abbassando lo sguardo per trovare il naso di John davanti ai suoi occhi, rosso e screpolato sull’arco di Cupido. Tira su col naso, guardandosi attorno e fregandosi le mani sulle braccia. “Pensavo di essere in anticipo.”  
Deve aver sentito le sue minacce. Non ci sono altre spiegazioni plausibili. Si incanta sul suo naso arrossato, abbozzando un sorriso sghembo. “Lo sei, John, non preoccuparti. Sono qua solo da venti minuti.”  
“Vent-“  
“Ho finito un lavoro prima del previsto, e sono venuto direttamente qui.”  
John stringe le labbra screpolate e annuisce, guardandolo. Imbottito dentro strati di stoffa, oggi sembra ancora più basso. Gli sistema il bavero della giacca, sollevandoglielo attorno alle orecchie. “E adesso andiamo, su. Mi sono già stancato di stare fermo qui.”

Non sa perché abbiano deciso di pranzare in un ristorante a caso a Southbank – o meglio. Non sa perché Sebastian, di tanti ristoranti, abbia deciso di andare allo Skylon, decidendo sul momento e avendo una discreta botta di culo. Hanno preso un tavolo sul riverview, e forse non è stata una buona idea, perché John sembra attratto dal fiume, sembra distratto.  
“John?”  
Ha ancora il naso rosso, nonostante dentro il locale sembri primavera.  
“Oh. Scusa. Il Tamigi ha un non so che di affascinante, oggi.”  
Lui annuisce, e non risponde. Si limita a mandare giù un boccone di John Dory – oh, sì, ha scelto il piatto apposta per il nome, non certo per il pesce pregiato, certo – fissando la linea morbida del suo mento, il dolcevita scuro stretto attorno al collo. È strano, John, ma non gli permette di andare oltre, di trovare una motivazione nel suo comportamento distratto, nella punta accaldata del suo naso. China di nuovo la testa sul piatto e mangia, in silenzio.  
John mangia due bocconi di salmone affumicato, poi solleva lo sguardo, e gli sorride.  
 _Va tutto bene_ , gli dice con gli occhi.  
È sicuro che gli stia mentendo.

Sono le tre e un quarto, minuto più, minuto meno. Il Tamigi è calmo, piccole imbarcazioni scuotono il letto d’acqua sfidando il freddo, musiche vecchie di decenni che riempiono l’aria sovrastante il fiume. Camminano fianco a fianco, Sebastian con le mani nel cappotto, John che alita sulle mani già secche.  
“Avresti dovuto prendere dei guanti.” lo rimprovera lui, senza guardarlo. La risata di John è leggera, si infrange prima di raggiungere le sue orecchie, assorbita dai motori e dal chiacchiericcio della gente attorno.  
“Lo so. Ho mollato l’ambulatorio di fretta non appena la gente ha smesso di venire. Domani li vado a recuperare.”  
“Sei un idiota.”  
John chiude gli occhi e sorride ancora, mentre infila le mani in tasca e tira su col naso. Sembra quasi un anatroccolo, con le braccia piegate ed aperte. Poi, non capisce bene perché, si ferma, guardando al cielo. Il London Eye brilla di blu.  
“Andiamo a fare un giro.”  
Sebastian annuisce con un grugnito, e riprende a camminare.  
Non c’è fila, alla cassa. Chiunque più intelligente di loro ha preferito richiudersi in un bar, o di stare chiuso in casa sotto le coperte calde, davanti a una stufa alogena, o un camino. John paga prima che possa accorgersene, ma non importa – troverà il modo di restituirgli il favore, in un modo o nell’altro. Hanno la cabina tutta per loro.  
John si siede immediatamente, guardando verso il fiume. Riesce a vedere le nuvole di condensa dentro la sua bocca crearsi e dissolversi rapidamente. Sebastian prende posto accanto a lui, ma non è il panorama che gli interessa. La sua pelle gli sembra di un colore troppo chiaro, ma forse è solo la luce del cielo, forse solo l’illuminazione della cabina. Persino le vene sul collo sono pallide. “John.”  
“Dimmi.”  
Solo il naso è rosso.  
“Stai male.”  
John non risponde. Si guarda attorno e poi decide di voltarsi definitivamente verso Sebastian, e lui vede i suoi occhi, e vede acqua, e pallore,  _va tutto bene_.  
“Il freddo mi fa colare il naso, ma sto bene.”  
È una giustificazione che può accettare. John si volta di nuovo verso i vetri, senza permettergli di guardare ancora la punta del suo naso, le labbra screpolate. Guarda i muscoli del collo, forti, candidi, vorrebbe lasciarci sopra un morso, e macchiarlo di viola.  
Sono quasi a metà del giro. Chiusi, lontani dagli aromi del cibo, lontani dal freddo che anestetizza i suoi recettori, Sebastian percepisce l’odore di John – un sottofondo di colonia che non riesce a soffocare il profumo invitante della sua pelle. Si avvicina, afferrando John per un polso. Lui si gira e lo osserva, incuriosito.  
“Che succede, Seb?”  
È un attimo, e la voce del dottore di scioglie in un gemito. Così vuole sentirlo, così gli piace, lui che spinge le labbra sul collo, e John che finalmente si volta e lo calcola, appoggiando le sue gambe corte sopra le sue e avvolgendogli la testa con le braccia e premendosi contro di lui.  
È caldo. Scotta come la sabbia a Kabul, come il sole su tutto il distretto di Kandahar. Lo mangia con le labbra, morsi da bestia affamata che non lasciano il segno.  
John è un enigma, oggi più degli altri giorni. Ma è caldo, contro il suo corpo, e il resto, al momento, è qualcosa che tiene in secondo piano – il resto, al momento, non ha nemmeno diritto di esistere, nella sua testa.  
Cattura le sue labbra nel punto più alto del giro. Sanno di chewing gum alla menta e vino bianco. Lascia che la sua lingua assorba ogni briciola del suo sapore, perché quando tornerà a casa, e sarà solo, John sulle sue labbra sarà quello che gli rimarrà addosso fino al loro prossimo incontro.

“Stai bene?”  
“Sto bene.”  
“Allora ci vediamo.”  
Un bacio sulla porta, e poi allunga la mano sul primo taxi che trova e ci si lascia cadere dentro, stringendo le labbra contro i denti e sentendo ancora il sapore di John.

Non si vedono mai ogni giorno, e John non decide mai nulla a riguardo. È lui che tiene in mano le redini, lui che gli concede il privilegio di poterlo avere sopra di sé, tra le sue mani, dentro la sua bocca. È lui che adesso si sente trascinare da qualcosa di invisibile verso l’ambulatorio per vedere se John sta bene, perché il sapore delle sue labbra è scomparso e ha lasciato spazio a una sensazione amara che non lo lascia tranquillo da ore.  
Quando chiede del dottor Watson, una biondina gli risponde che questa mattina non si è presentato, e a lui si rizzano i peli sotto il cappotto militare.  
Non aspetta il taxi, sono le dieci e il traffico gli impedirebbe di arrivare ad un orario decente. Preferisce correre, e poco importa se andrà a sbattere addosso a qualche anziano, o se farà cadere un bambino a faccia in giù contro il marciapiede. È John, il resto diventa inutile.  
Quando è diventato così?  
Oxford Street, Orchard Street, Baker Street.  
Vorrebbe portarselo a casa. Perché non lo ha mai fatto? Lo terrebbe sottocontrollo, saprebbe quello che fa, saprebbe perché il suo naso è rosso senza aspettare che glielo dica lui.  
Non suona. Entra in un vicolo, si arrampica fino a raggiungere la finestra della camera da letto e con un colpo via, la serratura salta e lui può entrare.  
Silenzio. La tv che manda in onda la pubblicità.  
Cammina a passo felpato, ma il pavimento è vecchio e scricchiola, gli dà il benvenuto in casa. Poggia le mani sull’andito stretto, e si stupisce del buio che aleggia nella stanza – fuori nevica, ma il cielo è chiaro. Qui invece c’è solo l’illuminazione fredda del monitor acceso.  
John ha il naso rosso.  
È sdraiato sul divano, la testa poggiata sul bracciolo. Ha una coperta che ha malapena gli copre le spalle, messa male com’è.  
Al diavolo l’effetto sorpresa. Si avvicina a passi da gigante, cadendogli davanti in ginocchio.  
Perché non ha guardato meglio, il giorno prima? Perché non ha pensato alla sua pelle troppo calda?  
“John. John, svegliati.”  
Una sottile protesta, gli occhi che si stringono e lasciano scivolare una lacrima. Lo guarda stranito, forse lo vede sfuocato. Allunga la mano per toccarlo e la coperta cade del tutto. “Seb, cosa…”  
“Perché non mi hai detto che stai male?”  
John socchiude gli occhi e tira su col naso senza successo. “Ho solo il raffreddore.”  
“Cristo, sei un idiota.”  
Gli preme una mano sulla fronte, e la sente calda. Ma che cazzo ne sa lui di se ha la febbre, se ce l’ha alta, quando le sue mani gelano perché s’è dimenticato di mettere i guanti nella fretta, e ora i suoi palmi sono gelati? “Un idiota, cazzo, John.”  
“Sto bene.”  
Come fa a sorridergli anche adesso?  
“Non stai bene, cazzo.”  
Sebastian lo prende per le spalle, aiutandolo a mettersi seduto. Lo vede stringere le palpebre, forse per un capogiro e a lui, porca puttana, gli si stringe il cuore. “Soffiati il naso, sembri un moccioso. Ti preparo qualcosa, osa muoverti e ti gambizzo.”  
John annuisce, ed è un suono flebile. Mentre si alza, Sebastian afferra il telecomando e spegne il televisore, prima di scomparire verso la cucina e cominciare a rovistare. John è un teinomane, il tè lo aiuterà a stare meglio – deve, perché altrimenti non ha idea di che altro inventarsi. Mette l’acqua a bollire in un pentolino, mentre cerca la tazza più grande che ha.  
Vorrebbe prenderlo a pugni, ma non ne ha cuore.  
Il tempo non è clemente nemmeno oggi. Cinque minuti passano come se fossero secoli, e poi l’acqua comincia a creare vapore, e decide che può andar bene così, che John non ha da aspettare.  
Quando torna nel soggiorno, John ha la testa riversa all’indietro, e gli occhi chiusi. Lui lo scuote appena, prendendo posto al suo fianco.  
“Ho la testa pesante.”  
“Lo so. Ce la fai?” chiede, porgendogli il tè. John china la testa, e prova a respirare l’aria calda proveniente dalla tazza. Non risponde, limitandosi a portare la tazza alle labbra e a bagnarsele di Earl Grey.  
Il sospiro di sollievo che emette lo rincuora. Non ha bisogno di dirgli di berlo piano, John manda giù piccoli sorsi e aspetta che il caldo si dissipi del tutto, prima di continuare a bere.  
Mentre John non lo guarda, Sebastian recupera la coperta di pile, sistemandogliela sulle spalle. Si sbagliava, ieri, pensandolo piccolo avvolto dal piumino.  
Adesso gli sembra quasi fragile.  
Poggia una mano sulla sua coscia. È morbida, calda persino attraverso i pantaloni del pigiama. La accarezza finché le dita non cominciano a premere con più forza, e John geme di dolore. “Scusa.” mormora, e riprende ad accarezzarlo.  
“Hai la febbre?”  
John poggia le mani sulle gambe, la tazza che poggia sui pantaloni e lascia il segno. “Un po’.”  
“Sei un medico,  _un po’_  non vuol dire un cazzo.”  
John alza lo sguardo, cerca i suoi occhi. Lo stomaco si stringe di nuovo, quando riesce a vedere un riflesso distorto di se stesso nelle sue iridi umide. “Trentotto e uno. Non è alta. Sono solo stanco.”  
Non è alta, per John, no. A lui sembra decisamente troppo.  
“Ti porto a letto.”  
John non protesta. Si limita a tentar di poggiare la tazza sul tavolo, ma le sue mani lo tradiscono, e la ceramica tintinna contro il legno, scheggiandosi. Per fortuna, la tazza è quasi vuota. La sua espressione cambia, sembra un bambino che ha appena compiuto un danno irreparabile, la mortificazione incisa nelle pieghe delle sue rughe.  
“Non pensarci nemmeno, idiota.” Si siede affianco a lui, passandogli un braccio sotto la sua ascella. “Aggrappati. A quello ci penso io dopo.”  
È mansueto come un gattino. Sente la sua mano stringergli la spalla con poca convinzione, e lui si piega appena per appoggiare la mano sulla sua pancia, e reggerlo mentre camminano verso la stanza, a passi piccoli, a passi di topo.  
Una volta ne avrebbe approfittato.  
Una volta lo avrebbe lasciato stendere sul divano e lo avrebbe assaltato, consapevole del fatto che non avrebbe potuto reagire. Lo avrebbe martoriato, mangiato, distrutto in qualunque modo, lo avrebbe scopato e forse, preso da un moto di compassione, lo avrebbe ripulito, prima di andare via.  
Non si ricorda quando  _una volta_  è diventato  _adesso_ , quando  _una volta_  abbia deciso per conto suo di imboccare una strada nuova. E mentre apre la porta della sua camera, accompagnato solo dal respirare malato di John, Sebastian si rende conto che qualcosa non va, e non riesce a capire quanto questo non andare sia un bene o un male.

“Domani starai meglio.”  
Non è mai stato bravo con le bugie bianche. Ma John lo guardava con occhi che ha scoperto di non poter sopportare a lungo, e la sua bocca non è stata capace di dire altro. Lo ha messo a letto ed è stato lì a vegliarlo per tutta la notte, addormentandosi come un bambino in ginocchio, la testa sulla pancia morbida di John.  
Ma domani è arrivato, e non è cambiato niente.  
La stanza di John è fredda. La colpa è sua, ma non lo ammetterà mai. Mentre l’altro ancora dorme, si avvicina e studia la serratura difettosa, giocando col meccanismo. Spinge la finestra contro gli stipiti e clac, si blocca, e non entra più un alito di vento.  
John ha la fronte umida. La sfiora con le dita, raccoglie gocce di sudore che scivolano subito nella sua bocca. È salato, sa di John, ma di un John sfiancato, un John debole, che non ha mai visto prima di adesso. Esce dalla sua camera richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, entrando in una sala pranzo che senza il suo proprietario sembra solo una stanza vuota.  
Si china sul camino, raccogliendo la cenere per sostituirla con legna nuova. Non riesce a stare con le mani in mano, ha bisogno di muoversi, di fare qualcosa – non penserà mai che vuole rendersi utile, perché non lo ha mai fatto in tutta la sua vita, e sta già affrontando troppe prime volte, al momento.  
Il crepitio della legna che arde soffoca gli scricchiolii alle sue spalle. Mentre cerca di attizzare il fuoco, pigro e ancora debole dentro il camino, sente la porta di camera di John cigolare, e il rumore metallico del bastone interrompe il silenzio.  
“Che cosa- John, che cazzo stai-“  
“Non c’eri.”  
La voce gli si secca in gola. Non riesce a far altro che avvolgergli le spalle ed accompagnarlo alla sua poltrona. Vede il viso di John piegarsi in un sorriso, quando vede il fuoco.  
Forse in fondo non ha detto una bugia.  
“Aspetta.”  
È un sussurro che sparisce dentro il rumore della pelle del divano che si appiattisce sotto il suo peso. Sebastian poggia una gamba a terra, l’altra invece la preme contro lo schienale. Prende John per i fianchi e lo fa girare, piano, prima di farlo accomodare nello spazio tra le sue gambe. “Stai qui.”  
Il mugolio di piacere che esce dalla gola di John gli scalda il cuore.  
È suo. Con l’odore leggero di sudore, la fronte bagnata, le mani calde. È suo, suoi sono gli occhi lucidi e la bocca secca e screpolata. Alza una mano per accarezzarla, piano. Ci sono i suoi morsi, nascosti sotto la superficie rotta delle sue labbra.  
Soltanto i suoi.  
La mano di John accarezza il braccio che è fermo sulla sua pancia. Sebastian gli dà un colpo leggero con naso sulla testa, e quella pende lentamente di lato, lasciandogli spazio.  
Potrebbe spezzarlo. Ma il suo cuore perde un battito, quando lo pensa.  
Sfiora la curvatura del collo col naso, gli occhi chiusi per assorbire le sensazioni come fosse una spugna. Il respiro di John accelera appena, reso difficoltoso dal raffreddore. Al naso, Sebastian sostituisce presto la bocca, i denti che sfregano sulla carne senza morderla. La testa di John si abbandona sulla sua spalla, il suo corpo morbido intrappolato tra le sue braccia. Una mano scivola sotto la maglia del pigiama, e Sebastian sa che quel calore è spropositato, ed è troppo per un corpo così piccolo, ma non resiste alla tentazione di sentirlo direttamente sulla sua pelle, intossicato come un drogato. Stringe la pancia tra le dita, immaginandola diventare rossa, e sbiancare dopo pochi secondi. Non vuole fargli male, non vuole farlo stancare. Si limita ad accarezzarlo, a pizzicarlo, mentre le sue labbra fresche si appoggiano sul suo orecchio, baciandone ogni centimetro.  
Sente le dita di John stringersi sul suo avambraccio. Gli viene spontaneo sorridere, e prendergli il lobo tra i denti.  
“Rilassati.”  
Non ce la fa. Resistere non è mai stato il suo forte, ma non vuole perdere il controllo come una bestia – non è un animale, cazzo, è uno strafottuto essere umano anche lui, anche se non sembra.  
Sente John cominciare a respirare con la bocca, quando dalla pancia, le sue dita scivolano fino all’orlo dei pantaloni, e lo forzano per fermarsi sotto l’elastico delle mutande. Se è possibile, lì la pelle è ancora più calda. La leggera peluria frega contro i suoi polpastrelli, e Dio solo sa quanto vorrebbe affondarci il naso, adesso, e respirare.  
Raccoglierebbe John in pezzi da classificare in base all’odore, se potesse. Li appenderebbe al muro, li bacerebbe uno ad uno, al mattino appena sveglio.  
Gli stringe un braccio intorno alla vita, facendolo aderire meglio al suo petto. Non riesce a guardarlo in faccia, ma si limita a lasciar scivolare naso e labbra sulla pelle sudata del collo, mentre l’altra mano scivola tra le sue gambe, e quasi si sente scottare. “Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.”  
Il sospiro che scappa dalle labbra di John quando stringe la carne bollente tra le dita è una benedizione. L’umidità che si incastra tra le dita, le vene che sfregano contro i calli delle sue mani, sono tutte cose per cui, si rende conto, vale la pena sentirsi vulnerabili.  
Perché è questo che sente. È John che penetra nel suo cervello allo stesso modo con cui lui è penetrato mille volte nel suo corpo. Con una violenza secca, crudele, ammorbidita solo dai suoi occhi stanchi, dal suo tono di voce gentile, a volte ironico, a volte troppo caldo. È tutto troppo, inverosimilmente caldo, attorno a John, e non è assolutamente concepibile che sia tutto suo.  
Lo vuole per lui.  
La mano scivola lenta, ma più pensa e più i pensieri affollano la sua testa, e più il ritmo aumenta. John non ansima, respira forte, stringe e allenta la presa sul suo braccio come fosse un gatto che fa la pasta. E a Sebastian piace, per una volta, dare tutte le sue attenzioni a una persona che non sia se stessa. Lui, per una volta, si accontenta della leggera frizione della schiena di John su un’erezione che nemmeno vuole.  
Sente qualcosa spingere sulle sue labbra per venire fuori, ma quando John lo stringe così forte da fargli male, mentre sporca la sua mano, le parole scappano via, e probabilmente non torneranno più.

Viene sul water premendo la testa contro il muro, e dentro si sente soffocare.

Non ha mai passato così tanto tempo in un posto che non fosse casa sua.  
Ha chiuso tutte le finestre e tirato le tende, lasciando l’appartamento nel buio quasi totale, il fuoco l’unica e fioca fonte di luce. Ha provato a mettere piede in camera di John, ma un brivido di freddo ha attraversato la sua schiena, e così ha fatto l’unica cosa sensata da fare: ha preso le coperte più pesanti che ha trovato, e le ha portate in cucina per coprire entrambi.  
La temperatura non è scesa. È strano, come qualcosa che può dar sollievo perda efficacia dopo una manciata di minuti. John è raggomitolato sul divano, trema nonostante abbia addosso chili di lana. Sebastian non è mai stato bravo con il pronto soccorso. L’unica cosa che gli viene in mente, qualcosa che forse tornerà più utile che infilare una mano nelle sue mutande, è usare i panni da cucina puliti che ha trovato per inzupparli d’acqua fredda, e metterli sulla sua fronte. Ma John sogna, si agita, e lui non sa più cosa inventarsi.  
Cerca la sua mano sotto le lenzuola. Il calore pizzica sulla sua pelle come mille aghi, lui che invece è gelido come l’acqua su cui continua a mettere le mani. Quando John chiama il suo nome, lui accarezza il dorso col pollice, sussurrandogli all’orecchio “Sono qui, John.”  
Lo ha avvelenato. La sua strafottenza gli si è ribellata, permettendo a una persona così piccola e insignificante di farsi spazio sottopelle. Anni fa non lo avrebbe mai permesso.  
Ma d’altronde, anni fa avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo.  
Si china sulla sua fronte, il panno a dividere le loro pelli. Il naso di John sfrega contro il suo – quello stupido naso rosso che prenderebbe a morsi, se solo potesse, adesso. Si risolleva prima che possa baciarlo.  
Non molla la mano, mentre lascia cadere la testa sulla pancia dell’altro, il cuore che gli batte forte contro la fronte. È un martello irregolare che lo farà impazzire.  
Ammesso che non sia già impazzito del tutto.  
Preme le labbra contro le coperte, stringendo forte gli occhi. John Watson è un uomo di merda, e lui è l’unico che se n’è accorto. Un uomo a cui tre anni fa dovevi far saltare le cervella non può permettersi di ridurti in questo stato.  
E adesso che lo ha fatto, Sebastian non riesce a capire se potrà tornare indietro. Si stupisce a scoprire che non vuole.  
“John…” lo chiama sottovoce. Ma lui non apre gli occhi, non lo guarda, non risponde. Sente la sua carne sotto le unghie. Se sanguinerà, come farà a spiegargli che sentiva il cuore esplodergli nel petto?  
Respira, poggiando l’altra mano sulla testa del dottore. Lascia affondare il naso nelle coperte, gli occhi chiusi sulla lana verde.  
È una casa infetta. Dovrebbe andarsene, dovrebbe scappare, e mettersi al sicuro.  
Stringe più forte. Le parole tornano, ma non può dirle. Non così.  
“Za la ta sara kawom.”sibila piano, per essere sicuro che John non lo sentirà mai.  
Non ricordava più cosa si provasse a piangere.

“Non lo hai mai fatto.”  
Sebastian si gira a guardarlo. Il colorito sulle sue guance è più sano, la sua fronte non suda più. Tiene una tazza di tè tra le mani e non trema, e sorride, ed è tutto ciò che conta.  
“Cosa?”  
Guarda le sue labbra macchiarsi di tè. La pelle morta ha lasciato posto ad una morbidezza che spera di poter provare alla prima occasione. Per un momento il cuore si ferma, ma cerca di incoraggiarlo con un sorriso che il muscolo non può vedere.  
“Di restare qui. Per una notte.”  
“Questa è la quarta, in verità.”  
“Appunto.”  
Ha un sorriso strafottente che a lui fa solo tenerezza. Scuote la testa, avvicinandoglisi e sistemandogli la coperta sulle spalle. “Se ti fossi visto, nemmeno tu ti saresti lasciato da solo.”  
John non risponde, gli sorride e basta.  
È il momento buono per dargli un pugno, ma si limita a prendere il viso tra le sue mani. “Sei un idiota.”  
“Lo so. Credo tu me lo abbia ripetuto anche mentre dormivo.”  
Sebastian gli sorride e si inchina, mordendo le sue labbra. Sente John ringraziarlo attraverso le mani strette sulle sue spalle.  
Il suo cuore, però, non ringrazia. Perché Sebastian pensa che se potesse, se lo strapperebbe dal petto e lo donerebbe all’unica persona che gli ha avvelenato l’anima.


	5. Watch the hospital that's just across the street from your apartment balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Entri pure, dottore." dice, premendo la mano sulla maniglia e invitandolo ad entrare con un cenno del capo. Il suo sorriso è così rassicurante da risultare quasi inquietante. Ma annuisce, ringraziandola, e se la lascia alle spalle mentre entra con la testa bassa, e richiude la porta.  
> "Finalmente, dottore."  
> Sente un brivido gelido scorrergli lungo la schiena, mentre si volta. Non è possibile. Probabilmente ha sentito male, e confonde la voce di quell'uomo sdraiato sul letto con quella di qualcuno che non può, non può essere lì.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 397\. Siediti con me delle 500themes_ita. Lo avevo detto io.

X novembre 2012

John batte la penna sul tavolo due volte, prima di cominciare a trascrivere la ricetta. La donna davanti a lui, paziente ormai abituale che ha seguito per mesi, prima che si decidesse a dargli retta e facesse un test di gravidanza, lo guarda con un espressione velatamente angosciata, anche se non riesce a capire perché.  
O forse non vuole, il che è un dettaglio trascurabile.  
Una firma, un timbro, e il foglio è in mano alla donna, che si alza in piedi, rassettandosi. Quando lo saluta, e allunga la mano diafana per stringere la sua, il sorriso che le dipinge il volto gli sembra triste.  
“Stia bene, dottor Watson.”  
Lui annuisce e ringrazia. Come ogni volta.  
Sono mesi che sente questa frase. Da quanto ha ricominciato ad esercitare, tre mesi fa, chiunque entri nel suo studio sembra sentirsi in dovere di dargli conforto in qualunque forma, sia una semplice frase, o un vassoio di dolci, o un invito a mangiare fuori.  
Fa scattare la penna, lasciandola poi sulla scrivania.  
Buttare fuori tutta l’aria dai polmoni fa quasi male, adesso. Perché la gente si ostina a ricordargli qualcosa che sta cercando di mettere da parte per non star male? Affonda le dita nei capelli, grattando la cute fino a sentire la pelle sotto le unghie.  
Sono le sette, e fuori è già buio. John guarda la sua scrivania un’ultima volta, prima di alzarsi in piedi e raggiungere l’appendiabiti. Al momento, l’unica cosa che vuole è tornare a casa e lasciarsi affondare nella vasca da bagno, possibilmente senza pensare più a niente almeno fino all’indomani.  
Ma qualcuno bussa alla porta, e il sente già il suo desiderio scoppiare come una bolla di niente.  
“Dottor Watson?”  
Mary Jane lavora come centralinista da poco tempo, sta finendo la sua seconda settimana. Prima o poi si abituerà a chiamarlo per nome.  
“Dimmi, Jane.”  
Lei abbassa appena lo sguardo, le guance che diventano rosate quando sente il suo nome. “Hanno… chiamato da una clinica privata. Una persona è stata ricoverata presso la loro struttura, e ha chiesto espressamente di lei.”  
John alza il sopracciglio, perplesso. Le uniche tre persone che potrebbero aver chiesto di lui hanno il suo numero, non quello dell'ambulatorio. "Ti hanno detto chi è?"  
"No. Informazione riservata, non hanno voluto dirmelo."  
Mary Jane abbassa lo sguardo, visibilmente rammaricata. John sospira e si sistema la giacca, abbozzando un sorriso e cercando di soffocare la stanchezza. "D'accordo, Jane. Grazie. Se mi lasci scritto l'indirizzo, vedo di andare subito."  
Lei annuisce, sorridendo composta, e torna alla sua postazione mentre John raccatta le sue cose. E' stato un buon acquisto, Mary Jane. E' efficiente, rapida, forse solo un po' timida. Ma si può passare oltre, tutto sommato. Infila poche cose dentro la borsa, spegnendo la luce prima di lasciare il suo studio. Ritira un post-it giallo, un indirizzo appena sbavato nelle ultime lettere. Fa un cenno della testa a Jane, mentre il biglietto sparisce in una tasca dei pantaloni e si dirige verso l'uscita.  
" Buona serata, dottor Watson."  
Sente una nota triste, l'ennesima della giornata. Sembra cucita al suo nome.

Weymouth Street non è così lontana da casa sua, per fortuna. Si stringe il bavero attorno al collo, quando scende dal taxi e chiude la portiera, attraversando la strada per entrare dentro l'edificio. La luce bianca e asettica gli dà quasi fastidio, costringendolo a stringere appena le palpebre per evitarsi un mal di testa che altrimenti sarebbe assicurato. Raggiunge il banco informazioni mentre si guarda attorno, la ragazza dietro il bancone che gli sorride affabile.  
"Desidera un appuntamento?"  
"In realtà sono stato chiamato."  
"Il suo nome?"  
"John Watson."  
La ragazza si ferma, arricciando il labbro inferiore. "Oh, sì. Prego, mi segua."  
John obbedisce. Si guarda attorno, mentre una leggera ansia comincia a prudere all'altezza del cuore. Harriet l'avrebbe chiamato. Lo stesso per la signora Hudson. Greg Lestrade, lui non lo sente da mesi, ormai, ma anche lui, se avesse avuto bisogno, probabilmente avrebbe preferito chiamarlo al suo numero, piuttosto che all'ambulatorio. Si morde il labbro, mentre la donna davanti a lui rallenta il passo, una porta bianca che odora di disinfettante - tutto odora di disinfettante, e sa di asettico, lì.  
"Entri pure, dottore." dice, premendo la mano sulla maniglia e invitandolo ad entrare con un cenno del capo. Il suo sorriso è così rassicurante da risultare quasi inquietante. Ma annuisce, ringraziandola, e se la lascia alle spalle mentre entra con la testa bassa, e richiude la porta.  
"Finalmente, dottore."  
Sente un brivido gelido scorrergli lungo la schiena, mentre si volta. Non è possibile. Probabilmente ha sentito male, e confonde la voce di quell'uomo sdraiato sul letto con quella di qualcuno che non può, non può essere lì.  
Sebastian Moran ha una sigaretta spenta tra le labbra, e lo guarda con un ghigno distorto da tre punti sulla guancia e una benda attorno alla testa. "Non mi guardare con quella faccia. Hai da accendere? Non posso muovere il braccio." ammicca, indicando la flebo e la sacca di sangue sopra la sua testa.  
Lo fissa incredulo. Di tutta la gente del mondo, si sarebbe aspettato chiunque - forse addirittura Sherlock, se non fosse ormai convinto della sua definitiva dipartita - ma non certo lui. Ogni volta pensa che sia l'ultima volta in cui incrocerà il suo sguardo e ogni volta, puntualmente, viene smentito con una velocità disarmante. Si avvicina, la bocca semiaperta dallo stupore.  
"Perché?"  
"Perché erano in cinque e io non posso combattere per cinque, dottore. Tu non riusciresti a combattere nemmeno per se stesso, immagino riesca a capire perché io sia qui."  
"Perché io." specifica, i palmi delle mani rivolte al soffitto. Sebastian sbuffa, tenendo la sigaretta tra i denti e alzando un sopracciglio, mentre il tonfo delle mani di John sulle proprie cosce vibra per un istante nelle pareti.  
"Perché nella mia rubrica c'era solo il numero del tuo studio. L'ho fregato qualche settimana fa, fa sempre comodo avere il numero del proprio medico dietro, sai, in caso succeda qualcosa."  
Deve essere un qualche tipo di punizione. La situazione è talmente paradossale da risultargli comica. "Da quando sarei il tuo dottore?" chiede, e la sua voce ha una nota che stride con i suoi pensieri, il sorriso stanco che spezza il viso a metà.  
"Da più o meno trenta minuti."  
Sebastian si lecca le labbra - c'è un taglio che lo spacca in due, vicino all'angolo della bocca. Lo guarda mentre appoggia la testa sul cuscino e finalmente lo guarda, lo guarda davvero, e si arrende all'evidenza.  
Non se ne libererà mai.  
"In ogni caso, ti avevo chiesto un favore." I suoi denti bianchi si muovono sulla sigaretta, il filtro appena martoriato tra i denti. John alza le spalle e storce il naso.  
"Non puoi fumare, qui."  
"Ho pagato per stare in questa stanza, direi di poter fare quel cazzo che voglio. L'accendino è nel cassetto."  
John sospira. In fondo non è un problema suo. Il cassetto è praticamente vuoto, non fosse per l'accendino e il suo cellulare, adesso spento. Un clic, e allunga la piccola fiamma verso la sigaretta, e Sebastian ringrazia con un grugnito, prima di sospirare deliziato alla prima boccata.  
"Siediti, fammi compagnia."  
Vorrebbe andarsene. Non ha assolutamente voglia di restare chiuso in una stanza d'ospedale con quello che avanza del suo peggior nemico - avanzi, tutto ciò che gli ha lasciato Sherlock saltando da quel palazzo, avanzi di una vita frenetica ridottasi all'osso. Invece, a discapito di quanto il suo cervello continui a pensare - Alzati, John, alzati, vattene e elimina quest’uomo dalla tua esistenza - si lascia cadere sull'unica sedia nella stanza e affonda il viso tra le mani, sbuffando infastidito.  
Ormai è lì.  
"Che è successo?"  
La domanda gli esce spontanea dopo alcuni minuti passati a fissare il vuoto, Sebastian che fuma e si lascia cadere la cenere addosso. "Preoccupato per me, dottore?"  
"Mi hai fatto venire fin qui per un motivo o solo per farmi perdere tempo?"  
"La seconda, probabilmente." ghigna, tirando fuori da sotto le coperte il braccio destro - ha un cerotto quadrato sull'avambraccio, probabilmente altri punti che cuciono altre ferite che porteranno soltanto altre cicatrici - e prende il mozzicone dalle labbra, spegnendolo contro il petto e bucando la maglia del pigiama, per poi lanciarlo in terra.  
John sente il dolore da parte sua.  
"Avevo un appuntamento al porto. Un carico d'armi di contrabbando proveniente dal medio Oriente e destinato a piccole comunità criminali nelle aree periferiche. Qualcuno deve aver mostrato troppo entusiasmo, perché all'arrivo del carico, oltre i nostri clienti c'era un gruppo di uomini davvero, davvero pessimi." Sebastian gioca col suo labbro inferiore, lo lecca, lo sfrega tra i denti. Si volta verso John e lo guarda, e lui vorrebbe distogliere lo sguardo, e non riesce. "Mi hanno lasciato solo con loro, e per fortuna sono stati abbastanza intelligenti da portarsi via le armi senza nemmeno ringraziare. Ma appena esco di qua..." Si passa un dito sulla gola, stringendo i denti. Poi il braccio cade con un tonfo al suo fianco, e Sebastian piega indietro la testa, guardando al soffitto. "Ho bisogno di morfina, non hai morfina?"  
"No. E anche avendola, non te la darei."  
Lui ammicca, e sposta lo sguardo.  
John si sta distruggendo le mani, le unghie che grattano con insistenza contro la pelle arrossata. Guarda l'orologio, la lancetta che segna le sette e quarantuno minuti, e il tempo è volato, e gli sembra che non passi mai. Si alza, impossibilitato a restare seduto un minuto di più. "Fammi dare un'occhiata."  
Deve tenere la mente occupata. Guarda Sebastian e si concentra per riuscire a vedere un volto che non sia il suo, il volto di chiunque altro, un volto coperto di sangue e riccioli neri collosi, gli occhi vuoti e-  
Si blocca mentre gli tiene il mento tra le dita. Rivede occhi verdi come foreste nei giorni carichi di elettricità e nuvole scure, vivi, caldi. Ignora il suo sorriso sbilenco, concentrandosi sulla pelle rossa e secca, sul filo nero che tiene insieme la carne. Sotto la coperta, il braccio sinistro è fasciato dalla spalla e bloccato a livello del gomito con una fasciatura. "Hanno cercato di mettermi fuoco. Non ci sono riusciti."  
Sente una leggera nausea prendere possesso del suo stomaco; improvvisamente, non ha idea del perché si stia trattenendo lì. "Quanto tempo?"  
"Due settimane al più. Sono bravi qui. So che speravi in una vacanza più lunga, ma nemmeno tu puoi averci fatto così tanto affidamento, Watson."  
"No. Infatti no."  
Si risiede, la schiena flessa in avanti, i gomiti puntellati sulle ginocchia. Guarda Sebastian chiudere gli occhi e sospirare forte - la sua stanchezza di legge nelle rughe leggere attorno agli occhi, nel torace che si solleva e si abbassa lentamente.  
Si risiede, la schiena flessa in avanti, i gomiti puntellati sulle ginocchia. Guarda Sebastian chiudere gli occhi e sospirare forte - la sua stanchezza di legge nelle rughe leggere attorno agli occhi, nel torace che si solleva e si abbassa lentamente. Si incanta su quel movimento, lascia che diventi il suo senza che se ne renda conto.  
"Non hai davvero bisogno di me." mormora, guardando il pavimento, fissando le crepe nelle mattonelle.  
"No." La sua voce è stanca come i suoi occhi. "Ma mi piaceva l'idea di vederti correre qui per me. Di farti fare qualcosa che non avresti mai fatto, altrimenti."  
John rotea gli occhi, stringendo le labbra tra i denti. Sente l'odio per quell'uomo prudere sul petto, e Dio solo sa quanto se ne vorrebbe andare.  
Cosa glielo impedisce, in effetti?  
"Davvero divertente."  
"Quando vivi per anni con una mente geniale, alla fine qualcosa la assorbi anche tu."  
Lui non ne è veramente convinto. Storce il naso, infastidito, e si raddrizza per poggiare la schiena contro la sedia, in un sospiro che lo svuota del tutto.  
Probabilmente non parleranno più.  
Sebastian sembra perdersi in se stesso, mezz'ora più tardi. Il torace continua quel movimento ipnotico con lo stesso ritmo, ma adesso John può riuscire a sentirne il respiro rilassato, la sua testa che chissà dov'è, adesso. Resta a fissarlo finché non sente i morsi della fame e, con un occhio all'orologio, non scopre che si sono già fatte le nove, e lui dovrebbe essere a casa già da un pezzo. Nel tentativo di fare il minimo rumore, John si alza e si dà una sistemare, prima di dare le spalle all'uomo sul letto e avvicinarsi alla porta.  
"Buonanotte, dottore."  
Scuote la testa ed apre la porta, pregando Dio che il suo telefono non squilli per un bel pezzo.


	6. I don't feel anything outside the pain you bring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Ha solo voglia di scopare. Di muovere il bacino e seguire il ritmo dettato dalla natura, di perdersi nel suo corpo senza pensare a chi è lui, e a chi ha sotto – senza pensare che con John avrebbe dovuto chiudere tutto più di un anno fa, con una bella pallottola conficcata nel suo cervello da uomo ordinario. Succhia piano, mentre la lingua continua ad accarezzare la pelle che ora scotta - è sicuro che John la senta pulsare, oh, deve sentirla, perché a lui pulsa tutto, e non è giusto che sia solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 74\. Vuoto inaspettato di 500themes_ita. Comunque è un porno.

X Novembre 2013

Londra sta affondando nella pece. Dai tetti di Oxford Street, Sebastian riesce a vedere, in lontananza, quella parte di cielo che ancora trattiene la sfumatura aranciata del sole che sta morendo dietro l'orizzonte. Tira su col naso, fregando i polpastrelli sulla carne per levare il fastidio provocato dal pulviscolo sui tetti, prima di ricominciare a camminare, e saltare da una casa all’altra, guardando intensamente il vuoto sotto la sua pancia. Stretta in una mano ha una busta piena d'alcool che tintinna, vetro contro vetro che si incontra ad ogni sobbalzo. Non ha intenzione di fare la guerra a nessuno, oggi.  
Ha solo bisogno di staccare la spina e non pensare. Che poi i piedi lo stiano portando verso Baker Street, quello è un discorso che non ha intenzione di affrontare con nessuno, e tanto meno con se stesso.  
Sotto i suoi piedi ha il numero uno. Man mano che si avvicina, man mano che il fiato si ingrossa, e la lingua si impasta al pensiero di un buon bicchiere di whiskey, Sebastian sente una patina d'eccitazione formarsi tra le sue dita. Può ignorare le motivazioni, forse, ma non i fatti.  
Si maledice per essere così crudele nei confronti di se stesso mentre ghigna, e salta un altro tetto. Al numero quarantacinque qualcuno canta. Al numero quarantasette, una donna culla il suo bambino in lacrime nella speranza di placare i suoi piagnistei. Non ha nemmeno di che preoccuparsi, non potrebbe mai essere scoperto, in mezzo a tutto quel rumore. Il passo accelera, il suo fiato anche. Mentre supera il numero centouno, pensa che gli piacerebbe che qualcuno lo vedesse, che lo ammirasse per la sua abilità di non schiantarsi al suolo e diventare cibo per topi e gatti randagi. Al centosettantatre, comincia a pensare che i suoi piani potrebbero andare a fanculo - perché dovrebbe condividere il suo alcool con John Watson, in fondo?  
Il duecentoventuno è sotto i suoi piedi prima che possa darsi risposta.  
Non è la prima volta che passa dall'alto. Anzi, probabilmente per lui non ci sarà mai altro modo per entrare in casa del dottore - entrare dalla porta d’ingresso renderebbe le cose quasi normali, quasi umane, un rapporto basato su qualcosa che loro due non possono avere.  
Assicura una corda al parapetto, stringendo la busta pesante tra i denti. Calcola la distanza in balzi sul muro; i suoi piedi incontrano la parete sette volte, prima di trovarsi di fronte alla finestra della camera da letto di John. Un coltello dalla tasca dei pantaloni, un movimento sicuro del polso e la serratura scatta, lasciando che la finestra si apra con uno scricchiolio sinistro.  
Non proviene nessun rumore, dall'appartamento. E' per questo che Sebastian ama chiudersi lì dentro - è come essere isolati dal resto del mondo. John non fa rumore, nemmeno quando è a casa. È lui a portare il rumore ovunque, solitamente.  
Rimane seduto per qualche secondo sul davanzale, guardandosi attorno. Quando i suoi scarponi toccano il pavimento, lo scricchiolio è così forte che gli viene da zittirlo con un sibilo. Ma non succede nient'altro.  
Forse John non c'è.  
Si pulisce il sedere con due colpi di mano, ciondolando verso la porta. Prima o poi dovrà oliarla, perché non ha alcuna intenzione di cambiare finestra, né di farsi scoprire subito ogni volta che entra in quella casa. E in ogni caso, la camera di John gli piace troppo per poter anche solo pensare di entrare dalla cucina.  
Si ferma sullo stipite della porta, sorridendo. John ha il gomito sprofondato nel bracciolo del divano, la testa che poggia sul dorso della mano. Quando si sveglierà gli farà male, decisamente. Avanza di qualche altro passo, cercando di non far troppo rumore. Poco prima di poggiare la busta con l'alcool sul tavolo, però, uno sbuffo alle sue spalle lo blocca, e lui non osa girarsi.  
"Sebastian. Ti ho sentito. Puoi smetterla con questa pagliacciata."  
Lui ride, scuotendo la testa. Si aspettava di sentirlo irritato, ma in verità ha soltanto la voce impastata dal sonno. "Non si ringrazia qualcuno così, sai?" Si volta piano, vedendo il dottore mettersi dritto sulla schiena e muovere quel povero polso che gli farà male ancora per qualche minuto, se ha fortuna. Si incanta a guardare la sua testa che rotea, a sentire le ossa schioccare, mentre il viso di John è contratto in una smorfia mista di piacere e torpore.  
"Ringraziarti per aver di nuovo rotto la finestra di camera mia? Non potresti semplicemente suonare? So che non sembra, ma ti aprirei. Davvero."  
"Noioso."  
Lo guarda sfregarsi gli occhi, e aprirli piano. Sono appena lucidi, la stanchezza che riempie e rende pesante la pelle sotto gli occhi. "Noioso, ma utile al mio portafoglio. E soprattutto, mi eviterebbe lo sguardo incuriosito di un sacco di gente. Sono dovuto andare a chiedere di aggiustarmela già tre volte, questo mese."  
"Non aggiustarla. Rendimi le cose più semplici."  
John lascia cadere la testa tra le mani, scuotendola. "Che vuoi?"  
"Mi sentivo solo. Ho portato un po' di alcool per festeggiare."  
Finalmente John lo guarda, un sopracciglio alzato che riflette la sua perplessità. "Mh. Festeggiare cosa, di preciso?"  
"Il nostro eterno sodalizio."  
"... da quando in qua siamo amici?"  
"Oh, lo sai che lo siamo sempre stati."  
Finalmente Sebastian appoggia la busta sul tavolo, togliendone la bottiglia di whiskey. A passi ampi raggiunge il divano, prendendo posto affianco al dottore e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. "Giornata pesante, sembra."  
"Ho fatto il turno di notte. E poi mi hanno richiamato al pomeriggio per un'emergenza. Direi di sì."  
Sebastian si piega sul tavolo, forzando la mano sul tappo della bottiglia. Lo lascia cadere da qualche parte sotto il divano, sicuro che non avrà bisogno di essere chiusa prima di un paio d'ore, quando probabilmente sarà già stata svuotata. "Beviamoci su."  
"Hai uno strano modo di affrontare la stanchezza, Sebastian."  
"L'alcool è la cosa migliore. Sempre."  
Vede nel suo volto l'espressione deliziata di chi è stupito ma concorda, e prende il primo sorso, leccandosi le labbra.  
"Stai peggiorando. Almeno qualche mese fa avresti preso i bicchieri."  
"Ma per favore."  
Si passa una mano sulla bocca, passando la bottiglia a John. Ride, mentre il dottore prende la bottiglia e la guarda, chiedendogli con lo sguardo se sia serio.  
Quando lui ammicca, spingendo la bottiglia verso la sua bocca, John tira indietro la faccia e alla fine, il vetro che tocca la sua bocca, si arrende e dischiude le labbra, lasciando scendere due sorsi di whiskey lungo la gola. Sebastian osserva intensamente la sua lingua piccola uscire e leccare sulla carne rosa, gocce di liquore che spariscono dentro la sua bocca. Gli prende la bottiglia di mano, sorridendo in segno di sfida, prima di stringere più forte il collo della bottiglia e inclinarlo, ingoiando uno, due, tre, quattro sorsi senza prendere fiato.  
L'alcool che brucia in fondo alla gola è una delizia. Lentamente gli invade lo stomaco e lo riscalda, ed è certo che la stessa cosa stia succedendo a John, che adesso sembra decisamente sveglio. Fa strani miracoli, quella roba.  
Dovrebbe portarsela dietro più spesso.  
"Sembravi così ritroso, e adesso vuoi finire la bottiglia?" ride quando l'altro gli tende la mano per avere un altro goccio. "Non è abbastanza, un alcolizzato in famiglia?"  
"Non sono un alcolizzato per due gocce di questa roba, Sebastian." sbotta, sollevando la mano per pulirsi la bocca.  
Probabilmente, in mezz'ora lì dentro non ci sarà che aria. Meglio. Al momento non gli dispiace affatto, prendersi una sbronza. In fondo è venuto in casa sua solo per passare una serata piacevole. E anche John sembra più che propenso a raggiungere lo stesso obiettivo, e chi è lui per non approfittarne? Il pollice che scorre sul labbro del dottore è ipnotico, macchiato appena dove il whiskey si è attaccato alla pelle. Lui che non lo fa mai, si lecca le labbra, sorridendo felino.  
I suoi piani potrebbero andare meglio del previsto.  
John cambia mano e ricomincia a bere. Chiude gli occhi, appoggia il vetro sulle labbra e lo fa affondare, e per Sebastian è una meraviglia vedere il suo pomo d'Adamo sollevarsi e abbassarsi ad ogni sorso, una meraviglia vedere le sue orecchie colorarsi appena, il caldo che comincia davvero a farsi spazio ovunque. E la mano sporca è lì, poggiata sulla coscia, e Sebastian davvero non può limitarsi a guardare.  
Lui è già su di giri.  
Allunga la mano, lo prende per il polso mentre ancora beve. Solleva il braccio quel poco che basta perché, chinandosi, le sue labbra sfiorino la pelle, e lui possa sentire il sapore misto di alcool e John, il leggero sapore di sale che si mischia a quello dolciastro della bevanda. Ride, quando John sobbalza per il contatto improvviso, lasciando una scia umida di whiskey a scivolare sul suo mento, sul collo, fino a sporcare la camicia.  
"Che- che cazzo..."  
"Ah, John. Ti ho dato il permesso di bere, non di sprecare la mia roba." L'espressione sul volto è impagabile, un misto di frustrazione e divertimento, nascosto sottile nelle rughe agli angoli della bocca. "Davvero, non puoi buttare così tutto questo ben di Dio."  
Non gli dà nemmeno il tempo di replicare. Lascia andare la mano per dedicarsi a qualcosa di meglio, la lingua che aderisce al collo del dottore e sale, piano, fermandosi su quel piccolo bozzo nella gola, accarezzandolo con denti prima di riprendere a salire.  
Avesse sempre questo sapore, lo divorerebbe. Potrebbe farlo, un giorno non lontano, chi potrebbe impedirglielo?  
Non c'è più nessuno, tra di loro. Solo un filo d'alcool che più che separarli, li unisce - li appiccica l'uno all'altro in un modo che definirebbe delizioso, se fosse qualcun altro.  
Il respiro, il battito del cuore, sono cose che John non riesce e non può controllare, sangue che pompa in vena facendolo tremare d'eccitazione. Sebastian non può che essere fiero del suo operato. Basta così poco, a far crollare le persone.  
"No, no..."  
"Stacca il tuo fottuto cervello. Guarda che è colpa tua che te lo sei rovesciato addosso." sogghigna, guardandolo. Le sue narici si allargano, quando respira più forte, quando lascia uscire l'aria calda e tutto attorno a loro diventa un po' più umido, un po' più appiccicoso. "Non mia. Tua."  
Non farà resistenza, lo sa. Se avesse voluto, lo avrebbe già fatto: avrebbe potuto spingerlo a terra, e tentato di mandarlo fuori di casa a calci in culo - senza riuscirci, ma ad ogni modo. John dice no e le sue dita stringono la sua maglia creando un adorabile contrasto, mentre lui lo intrappola tra il suo corpo e il bracciolo del divano senza lasciargli nessuna possibilità di scappare.  
Incastra un dito tra i bottoni della camicia di John, senza smettere di leccarlo. All'alcool sostituisce la sua saliva, succhia la pelle in modo da recuperare quanto più possibile. Non è nemmeno più il whiskey a fargli girare la testa, adesso; è il sapore di John che lo stordisce. Quel velo leggero di sale che pizzica sulla punta della lingua, il suo odore che gli scuote il naso, i sospiri leggeri che rapidamente scivolano nelle sue orecchie, mentre le mani corrono sotto la camicia e la pelle di John si arrossa sulle orecchie, e lui non riesce a fare a meno di guardarla, quando non è troppo impegnato altrove.  
Il dottore geme più forte, quando Sebastian lascia affondare i denti sulla carne morbida. Non vuole romperla, non vuole sentire il sapore del sangue, per una volta.  
Ha solo voglia di scopare. Di muovere il bacino e seguire il ritmo dettato dalla natura, di perdersi nel suo corpo senza pensare a chi è lui, e a chi ha sotto – senza pensare che con John avrebbe dovuto chiudere tutto più di un anno fa, con una bella pallottola conficcata nel suo cervello da uomo ordinario. Succhia piano, mentre la lingua continua ad accarezzare la pelle che ora scotta - è sicuro che John la senta pulsare, oh, deve sentirla, perché a lui pulsa tutto, e non è giusto che sia solo.  
Una mano resta sulla pancia, risale piano fino al petto, mentre l'altra preme sulla spalla sana di John facendolo aderire completamente al divano.  
Vuole andare piano, vuole correre, vuole che tutto passi velocemente, e che il tempo scorra così lento da farlo impazzire.  
"RIlassati, dottore." bisbiglia al suo orecchio, baciandone il lobo. John freme sotto le sue mani, una delizia che si imprime nella mente e che adesso vuole ancora, ripetutamente. Gli accarezza il petto, lento, insistendo dove la pelle si fa più ruvida. Le dita del dottore si stringono attorno al suo braccio - dovrà togliere quella maglia che ha addosso prima che il desiderio di sentire le mani di John sulla sua pelle diventi troppo intenso, e lo faccia diventare violento. Sospira, trattenendo l'aria nei polmoni e andando in apnea, mentre incastra le gambe di John tra le sue e sorride, abbassando lo sguardo. John è sempre così ritroso, e forse è quello che gli dà soddisfazione. Afferra i lembi della maglia e la sfila rapidamente, lasciandosela cadere indietro.  
"Aggrappati di nuovo. Mi piace quando lo fai."  
Ogni volta che parla tutto attorno a lui gira. L'alcool gli è andato alla testa troppo in fretta, ed è tutta colpa di John.  
Non riesce davvero a trovare una volta in cui non sia colpa sua.  
Si avventa sulle sue labbra senza preavviso, mentre le dita si aggrappano alla stoffa della camicia di John ancora bagnata, e via, uno strattone, e i bottoni meno resistenti saltano - tre tintinnano sul pavimento, uno si perde nelle pieghe del divano, l'altro si incastra nell'ombelico di John. Sebastian lo scaccia via facendolo saltare a terra, sia mai che parte del suo corpo venga coperta da una cosa così insulsa. Vuole vederlo nudo, prenderlo in bocca, divorarlo per non lasciare nulla a nessuno, mangiarlo fino all'osso. Gli allarga le gambe, infilandosi in mezzo. Stringe le sue cosce attraverso i jeans, spingendoselo addosso soltanto per sentire la voce del dottore incrinarsi quando i loro bassi ventri sfregano l'uno contro l'altro. Vorrebbe averlo a sua disposizione ventiquattro ore al giorno, stimolarlo costantemente per obbligarlo a dire il suo nome in quel modo così caldo, così eccitante. Pizzica i suoi capezzoli senza troppa forza, il bacino di John che si solleva per cercare un contatto più profondo.  
"Così, John, così." mormora sulla sua bocca, a bassa voce, le mani che scivolano fino alla cintura. Tintinna e sovrasta i loro respiri affannati per qualche istante, il tempo di farla cadere rovinosamente a terra e muovere le dita sul bottone dei jeans, sulla cerniera che abbassa troppo in fretta. Si sta contenendo anche troppo, in realtà - c'è l'alcool che gli grida di strappargli via anche i pantaloni come ha fatto con la camicia, di girarlo a pancia in giù e allargargli le natiche e fregarsene delle buone maniere, ché tanto ciò che gli importa davvero è la sua soddisfazione, e non quella di John.  
Non ha idea di come stia riuscendo ad ignorarlo.  
Quando John si spinge contro di lui una seconda volta, lui ne approfitta per abbassargli i pantaloni, piano. La sua erezione è meravigliosa, avvolta dalla biancheria intima. Gli fa seccare la bocca, lo fa piegare e muoversi sul corpo del medico, il naso che traccia la linea degli addominali e scende fino al suo inguine, dove trova riposo per qualche istante, il tempo di respirare il suo odore, il tempo di vedere se c'è stato qualcun altro, lì, prima di lui. Imprime sulla stoffa il suo sapore con la bocca, un rivolo di saliva impastato d'alcool che crea un filo morbido, che Sebastian lecca via, e finalmente adesso c'è il suo segno, e può tornare alla sua bocca per baciarla, e gridargli sei mio.  
Qualcuno nella sua testa ride.  
Ondeggia contro l'erezione dell'altro, sentendo la sua farsi più dura. Mentre una mano stringe la spalla del dottore, l'altra scivola rapida tra le gambe, spingendo l'elastico dei pantaloni sotto il sedere, prima di infilare la mano nelle mutande e dar spazio al suo cazzo - Cristo, che bella sensazione. Senza la stoffa ad ostacolare la frizione, è tutta un'altra cosa. Può sentire la pelle di John scottare contro la sua, può sentire l'odore umido dell'eccitazione salirgli fino al naso e dargli un pugno per stordirlo, può premere carne contro carne e vedere il dottore contrarsi in uno spasmo di piacere che fa valere la pena di essere lì - vale più che appostarsi in una casa vuota e far saltare in aria la testa a uno sconosciuto, vale più che vedere le facce delle solite puttane che lo trattano come se fosse Cristo sceso in terra.  
Vuole entrargli dentro. Ogni volta che lo fa è una liberazione. Ma continua a tenere unite le due erezioni, mentre lo sguardo ondeggia tra gli occhi liquidi di John e la mano che comincia a farsi scivolosa. John ansima e non segue il ritmo della sua mano, ed è questo che lo rende reale. Lui lo perde davvero, il controllo, lui non si aggrappa a qualcosa di insulso come una serie di colpi di polso; lui diventa una massa calda di gemiti sconnessi che ricomposti, oh, Sebastian lo sa bene, formano il suo nome.  
L'alcool gli fa pizzicare tutte le estremità.  
"Vuoi venire, John?" sussurra al suo orecchio, mentre il suo bacino rallenta, e John si muove contro di lui con una disperazione incalzante. Ghigna, Sebastian, mentre la mano si ferma e l'indice gioca con la punta del suo sesso umido. "No, John. Non avere fretta. Non rovinare tutto."  
John ha lo sguardo bloccato sulla punta del suo naso, incapace di sollevare appena il mento. Non importa, è Sebastian ad abbassarsi sulle sue labbra, lui ad acchiappare i suoi occhi pieni di eccitazione, neri come la pece, adesso.  
Lui è capace di inghiottire tutta la sua luce.  
Quando lascia libere le loro erezioni, John geme in frustrazione. Tiene il labbro inferiore tra le labbra mentre respira forte col naso, lo sguardo che adesso è legato alla mano di Sebastian che gli macchia la coscia nuda di liquido seminale. "Un passo alla volta." Sebastian si solleva dal suo corpo e gli prende le gambe, aperte davanti a lui come un dono al Dio, per portarle sulle sue spalle.  
Entra. Spingi. Aprilo. grida la sua testa, e lui obbedisce a modo suo, perché l'alcool gli impedisce di dar retta persino a se stesso. L'indice è ancora umido di sperma, ma non gli basta. John lo aiuta come può, perché John deve aiutarlo: è per questo che non oppone resistenza, quando lui spinge il dito contro le sue labbra, e gli sussurra di fare da bravo, di leccarlo, così farà meno male.  
Non fa mai meno male. Eppure Sebastian non capisce il perché. John stringe i denti, quando lascia scivolare il primo dito. Non oppone resistenza, e lui entra che è una meraviglia, eppure John chiude gli occhi e il suo respiro accelera, e forse è l'eccitazione, forse il whiskey, forse la semplice idea che ci sia lui a scoparlo, e non una donna, non una persona importante - magari non il suo Sherlock.  
"Ci sono io, John. Io, porca puttana." sibila tra i denti mentre piega il dito e lo fa tremare. Sentire le sue mani stringersi attorno alle spalle equivale a un brivido sulla schiena, a un grido dentro la sua testa che dichiara la sua supremazia. Aggiunge un dito, due dita, finché John non è deliziosamente aperto e il suo viso deliziosamente rosso, finché anche l'ultima falange scompare dentro di lui e pensa che sia ora di lasciar spazio a qualcosa di più corposo.  
Tiene più strette le gambe sulle spalle, piegandosi sopra di lui. Il suo cazzo sfrega contro i testicoli di John, contro quel poco della sua erezione che non poggia dura sulla sua pancia. Vedere il pomo d'Adamo rosso dai suoi morsi muoversi lentamente lo fa gemere di soddisfazione. "Non c'è nessun altro a parte me." sibila, raddrizzando la schiena e prendendoselo in mano, la punta umida che sfrega contro la sua apertura - ringrazi anche solo che sia sano e non lo stia condannando a una vita più di merda di quella che già non vive, perché lui non ha nessuna intenzione di perdersi la sensazione di carne cruda contro carne cruda per uno stupido pezzo di lattice. Piega il bacino in avanti, affondando in lui con una lentezza che non gli appartiene. Vorrebbe strapparlo - lo ha già fatto una volta, perché mai non dovrebbe prendersi il lusso di fare di lui quello che vuole? - eppure, in quel momento, si chiede se sia mai stato più delicato, in tutta la sua vita.  
La risposta lo nausea, e lo fa rinsavire. Si lascia scivolare totalmente in lui con un colpo secco, e John geme, ma non è dolore. Al momento, sono sullo stesso piano, almeno a livello di sensazioni. E' quasi rincuorante.  
Sebastian comincia a muoversi lentamente, mentre stringe le natiche di John e gliele allarga per poter entrare del tutto in lui. "Guarda me." mormora, mentre comincia a muoversi ritmicamente – entra ed esce, entra ed esce, meccanico, gli occhi intrappolati in quelli di John. Vorrebbe vederlo liquefarsi sotto i suoi tocchi, ma deve accontentarsi si vedere il blu delle sue iridi scomparire davanti al suo potere.  
"Guarda me."  
E' un ordine - una richiesta ben celata dietro il tono duro con cui si impone sulla sua persona, mentre il ritmo accelera impercettibilmente e John annuisce mordendosi le labbra e respirando così forte che sembra stiano per scoppiargli i polmoni. Sebastian guarda le sue dita stringersi attorno alla pelle scivolosa del divano, fissa i suoi occhi che schizzano ovunque, fermandosi a volte sui suoi occhi, sciolti come neve al sole. Si chiede come sia possibile che il suo corpo l'accolga con tanta facilità, lui che ha sempre trovato resistenza anche nei corpi più abituati. Si chiede come sia possibile che il suo corpo sia così caldo e piacevole - deve essere l'alcool a farlo pensare troppo, a fargli pensare cose che non hanno senso.  
Vorrebbe entrargli dentro. Del tutto. Prendere possesso di ogni sua fibra, farla diventare sua e di nessun altro - dovesse morire un giorno di questi, nessun altro dovrebbe avvicinarsi a John, perché è roba sua, cazzo, sua, ce l'ha scritto dappertutto.  
Si inarca appena, affondando le unghie nelle cosce del dottore. Al diavolo se gli restano i segni, tanto nessuno deve vederli. Lo sente protestare e non gli interessa, gli piace quel suono nelle sue orecchie. Fargli male non è il suo scopo principale, incidergli la sua proprietà sulla pelle sì. Spinge le sue gambe in avanti, abbassandosi ancora. Più spinge e più si sente ingoiare - è una sensazione strana, è il brivido sulla schiena che gli provoca uno spasmo incontrollabile, la testa che gira quando spinge più in fondo e John non può soffocare un gemito forte a cui lui non può fare altro che aggrapparsi.  
Ride tra i denti, mentre il ritmo si fa sconnesso. Ride di se stesso per star diventando così morbido, per aver perso il buon senso. Porca puttana, odia l'uomo che sta scopando, lo odia dal profondo del suo cuore.  
Gli stringe l'erezione in una mano, scivolandoci sopra con un ritmo troppo veloce, troppo perso negli ansiti di entrambi. Si sente pieno fino a scoppiare, il dolore al petto simile a quello al basso ventre, un fastidio di cui si vuole liberare, e più si muove prima succederà. Sente la mano bagnarsi e ghigna, osservando come gli addominali di John si contraggano, come la schiena si inarchi in avanti e le mani cerchino appiglio nelle sue spalle, ancora, la bocca deliziosamente umida e aperta per lasciar uscire gemiti così alti, così osceni, che probabilmente Sebastian non sentirà mai più.  
A meno che non lo faccia bere di nuovo.  
Si porta la mano sporca alle labbra, leccando via lo sperma mentre il bacino ormai va per conto suo. Si morde due dita, dando una spinta più forte e premendosi contro il basso ventre di John, gemendo soffocato mentre si svuota dentro di lui. Respira a fatica, quando ha finito. Rimane piegato su John a riprendere fiato, senza guardarlo.  
Si sente vuoto. Così, all'improvviso. Come se oltre a venire, avesse sputato fuori qualunque cosa riempisse il suo petto, e la sua testa. Si lascia cadere all'indietro dopo essere uscito da John, grattandosi la testa e fissando il soffitto, l'intonaco rovinato negli angoli.  
Fuori è buio pesto.  
"Credo che rimarrò qua." dichiara dopo qualche minuto passato a cercare qualcosa nella sua mente a giustificare le sue parole e fallire miseramente. John grugnisce, e lui lo prende come un assenso. Lo guarda alzarsi, il seme che gli cola sulle gambe ad ogni passo, lo segue con gli occhi finché non sparisce dietro la porta del bagno. Sebastian sbuffa, pescando cartina e tabacco dalla tasca dei pantaloni abbandonati sul bracciolo del divano.  
Fissa la porta che ha mangiato John, sente lo scroscio dell'acqua che laverà via le tracce più superficiali del suo passaggio.  
Continua a chiedersi perché si senta privo di qualunque sensazione, e dà la risposta all'alcool. Non può permetterle di essere una domanda vacante. Non può permettere alla sua testa di dare la colpa di tutto a John, e a se stesso. E' solo colpa dell'alcool. Piega la testa all'indietro e accede la sigaretta, aspirando il fumo e pregando silenziosamente che quell'orribile sensazione vada via in fretta.


	7. A log drops and the fire creaks, all eyes turn but no one speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serratura scatta in quel modo sinistro che ha imparato con tanta pazienza a non odiare più, mentre lui scosta appena le coperte e si mette a sedere, gli occhi incollati su Sebastian che, aprendo l’anta della finestra, si siede sul davanzale e gli sorride come se niente fosse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il #6 p0rnfest @ fanfic_italia, prompt pioggia fuori dalla finestra. Sì, non scrivevo da un mese. No, non vi voglio bene.

X Aprile 2015

Quando le campane segnano le cinque e mezza il sole è appena sorto, la luce assorbita dalla cappa di nuvole bianche che domina su Londra e mangia senza pietà il cielo azzurro. C’è il rumore leggero di qualcosa che batte sul vetro della finestra, qualcosa che interrompe il silenzio quasi sacro dentro la camera da letto di John, e con quello il suo sonno. Vede sfocato, gli occhi impastati di sonno mentre si riempiono di lacrime, incapace di trattenere uno sbadiglio rumoroso mentre si volta verso la finestra. Stringe gli occhi e li riapre diverse volte, prima di riuscire a mettere a fuoco la figura di Sebastian che si sfrega le mani per scaldarle. Grugnisce, presagendo l’ennesimo conto da pagare all’aggiusta tutto – possibile che in tre anni non abbia ancora imparato a suonare il campanello?  
La serratura scatta in quel modo sinistro che ha imparato con tanta pazienza a non odiare più, mentre lui scosta appena le coperte e si mette a sedere, gli occhi incollati su Sebastian che, aprendo l’anta della finestra, si siede sul davanzale e gli sorride come se niente fosse. Ha i capelli incollati al viso, la pioggia battente che gli si è riversata addosso mentre si muoveva verso l’appartamento.  
“Ehi.”  
“Ehi cosa. Sei fradicio. Chiudi la finestra e spogliati, o ti verrà un accidenti.”sbotta John, tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto e tirando le coperte fino al naso. Sente l’altro ridacchiare, mentre chiude la finestra alla bene e meglio e comincia a sfilarsi il giubbotto, le scarpe – rotolano pochi metri più in là, sbattendo contro l’armadio – e tutto il resto. Il parquet scricchiola sotto il suo peso, e pochi secondi più tardi John sente l’aria fredda accarezzargli la schiena, perché Sebastian sta entrando nel letto portando con sé il temporale.  
“Ammettilo.” Gli sussurra il colonnello a un orecchio, accarezzandolo appena con la punta del naso gelato. “Non sei preoccupato per la mia salute, volevi solo che mi spogliassi.”  
Vorrebbe far finta di dormire per inviargli un messaggio poco subliminare, ma non riesce a trattenersi e sbuffa divertito contro il cuscino, scuotendo la testa, prima di riaprire gli occhi e fissare l’anta che trema troppo – si aprirà al primo colpo di vento appena più forte, e moriranno entrambi affogati nella pioggia, ne è assolutamente certo. “Ovviamente, Sebastian.” Gira appena il viso per guardarlo, il sorriso storto per la posizione, tornando poi ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino e guardare fuori dalla finestra rotta. Le gambe di Sebastian si piegano quel tanto che basta per incastrarsi nello spazio lasciato dalle sue, mentre il suo braccio scivola attorno alla vita. John riesce a sentire il suo respiro alla base del collo, caldo e piacevole rispetto al resto del corpo del colonnello. “Come mai sei qui?”  
“Mi mancavi.”  
“Oh, come siamo sentimentali.” Piega la testa, come a voler nascondere il sorriso troppo spontaneo che sta prendendo spazio sulle sue labbra, ma il suo corpo si tende verso quello di Sebastian, che sta assorbendo tutto il suo calore diventando un piacevole appoggio.  
C’è qualcosa di strano nell’aria, e non vorrebbe sbagliarsi, ma per una volta è in senso buono. È una sottile patina di pace che si sta incollando alla sua pelle – alla loro pelle, perché è quasi certo che anche Sebastian lo senta: lo vede, lui, lo vede nei suoi gesti, in un sorriso di troppo, nel braccio stretto al suo corpo. John accarezza l’avambraccio di Sebastian con un dito, scrive parole prive di senso logico – cuore, cervello, fucile, sabbia, cicatrice - e comincia a chiedersi se sia arrivato il momento di fare il passo che ha sempre avuto paura di fare, e chiudere gli occhi, e accettare tutto quello che ormai è già successo.  
Sebastian gli dà un bacio sulla spalla, indirizzandolo sulla risposta più logica, e forse più giusta.  
“Stai pensando.”  
“Il cervello non smette mai di pensare.”  
Sebastian sbuffa. “Sai cosa intendo.”  
Finalmente, John trova la forza di voltarsi. È rapida, la mano di Sebastian, mentre scivola sulla schiena del dottore e lo avvicina a sé abbastanza da far toccare i petti mentre respirano. Il dottore abbassa lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, le dita che accarezzano appena una guancia ispida. “Stavo pensando…” sussurra, leccandosi le labbra. “che credo che tu sia venuto qua con questa pioggia con la mera intenzione di dare spettacolo.” Alza lo sguardo, e Sebastian ha il viso rilassato e gli sorride – il suo sorriso ha smesso di essere duro e lui non s’è reso conto del momento in cui è successo, e non sa se esserne felice o infinitamente irritato di esserselo perso.  
“Forse.”  
Non c’è mai troppo spazio per le parole, non c’è mai stato. Hanno cominciato col silenzio e se lo sono portati avanti per mesi, anni, e nessuno dei due se n’è mai lamentato, e in fondo anche adesso va bene così. Sebastian sa che non deve andare oltre, e John sa che lui sa, e tanto basta. Qualunque cosa da dire muore sulle labbra prima che possano dire qualunque parola, John che accarezza la sua mascella prima di lasciarci un bacio e sentire la barba sfatta pungerlo appena.  
È qualcosa nel sapore di Sebastian, che è cambiato. Non riesce a capire in che modo, non trova sulla punta della lingua la sfumatura nuova, ma la sente, la percepisce in altri modi, nel cuore che cambia ritmo, nel peso sul petto che, dopo tanto tempo, non dà fastidio. C’è qualcosa di solido, adesso, che sembra aver sostituito tutta quella fragilità che li legava – o forse è solo tutto nella sua testa. La bocca di Sebastian non è più vorace, non impone il suo possesso con la forza; c’è una sorta di delicatezza di fondo, adesso, qualcosa che sicuramente lui non ammetterà mai. John sente il cuore caldo mentre accarezza la lingua di Sebastian con la sua, e la mano scivola dal fianco lungo tutto il braccio alla ricerca delle sue dita da stringere così forte da far fermare il sangue.  
Lo schiocco che li separa è dolce. John ha pensato a mille aggettivi da associare a loro due durante i tre anni passati, ma dolce è qualcosa che vicino ai loro nomi ha sempre stonato, e che continua a farlo anche adesso, in realtà - ma forse solo perché fa strano, forse solo perché non è più abituato alla dolcezza, e sicuramente non se la aspetterebbe mai da uno come Sebastian.  
Eppure.  
Mentre stringe le mani sulle spalle dell’altro, John pensa che in fondo potrebbe permettersi una piccola, innocente libertà. Mentre lascia scivolare le mani sul petto, mentre accarezza la pelle ruvida dei capezzoli e comincia a muoversi contro di lui – più per necessità di sentirlo addosso che per bisogno sessuale – John si convince che, al diavolo tutto, lui se la merita, un po’ di fottuta tranquillità. Così come se la merita Sebastian, perché dopo tre anni i fantasmi dovrebbero essere ormai sepolti insieme ai loro corpi putrefatti, e non continuare a tormentare i pensieri, i sogni, la vita della gente.  
John si porta al livello di Sebastian per ricominciare a baciarlo, gli stringe la testa con le braccia mentre lui, poco dopo, lo obbliga a stendersi contro il materasso. Sebastian ondeggia su di lui, i corpi che sfregano e lui che diventa incapace di chiudere la bocca, perché l’aria è poca e non riesce a respirare.  
Si lascerebbe annegare. Lo farebbe, ne ha tutte le intenzioni.  
Sebastian si china sul suo corpo, obbligando le sue gambe ad allargarsi per fare spazio al bacino. Gli sorride felino, prima di chinarsi sul suo orecchio e accarezzarlo piano con le labbra.  
“Non hai davvero idea di quanto mi mancassi, dottore.”  
Non è miele, la voce di Sebastian. È elettricità che dalle orecchie scivola rapida fino al cuore e poi si espande troppo velocemente perché John possa assimilarla. Vorrebbe rispondere a tono, ma mentre la sua bocca è impegnata a tenerlo in vita, la sua mente è totalmente altrove, concentrata in quel punto dove i loro corpi aderiscono perfettamente – concentrata su carne dura contro carne molle, sulla pelle di Sebastian che ora scotta, sui suoi indici che scivolano tra il ventre e le mutande e le fanno scivolare lungo una gamba, giusto per stare più comodo.  
Sebastian è un elettroshock.  
Comincia a sentire l’impazienza gravitare attorno alle sue mani, che stringono e rilasciano la carne del colonnello come fosse un gatto mentre fa le fusa. Il bacino si muove con più decisione, ora che è libero dalla biancheria – Sebastian abbandona il suo collo il tempo di mettersi sulle ginocchia e sfilarsi i boxer, prima di lasciar cadere la testa sul suo petto per mangiarlo a piccoli morsi.  
John chiude gli occhi e si lascia andare a un sospiro, cercando di rilassarsi contro il materasso, trattenendo il suo corpo dal muoversi più del necessario. Segue la bocca di Sebastian premere sul suo petto, fermarsi nei punti più sensibili per scivolare fino all’ombelico – ride appena, sentendo la barba pungere la carne morbida. Una manciata di attimi di relax che mutano rapidamente in un corpo teso sotto le labbra che rimbalzano sulle ossa del bacino e scivolano, piano, verso il pube. Gli vien quasi naturale lasciar correre le mani tra i suoi capelli e stringerli appena, quando sente il naso accarezzare la nuvola di peli, quando la bocca bacia l’inguine e la lingua comincia a muoversi tra le sue natiche, salendo fino ai testicoli per poi riscendere.  
“S-Sebastian…”  
Non sa se l’altro la interpreti come un’invocazione o un invito. Sta di fatto che per qualche attimo, quello in cui la lingua si intrufola dentro di lui con una lentezza estenuante, il corpo di John smette totalmente di comunicare con il cervello, e diventa un groviglio di muscoli incapaci di muoversi, troppo tesi per l’eccitazione. Non si abituerà mai a quelle attenzioni e, in fondo, non può che esserne felice.  
Sebastian gli prende le gambe per portarle alle sue spalle, senza muovere il viso di un millimetro. A John sembra che emani una calma sovrannaturale; è la prima volta che succede, ed è strano, e particolare, perché di solito lui è quello che corre, lui è quello che ”chiudiamola in fretta, non ho tempo da sprecare.” Lo sente farsi spazio e spingere più in fondo, e nella testa annebbiata John pensa che, se potesse, resterebbe in quello stato molto, molto a lungo.  
Fuori, la pioggia batte insistente contro una finestra semiaperta, ma non gli importa.  
Non ha idea di quanto tempo passi, prima che Sebastian decida che ne ha abbastanza e scivoli fuori dal suo corpo, ma quando riapre gli occhi, e si ritrova il suo mento davanti agli occhi, si stupisce della tenerezza con cui lascia un bacio sulla sua fronte. Lo sente già premere contro la sua entrata, mentre gli allaccia le braccia attorno al collo e lo attira a sé.  
Sentire il calore del suo corpo addosso è la cosa più bella che gli sia capitata negli ultimi tre anni.  
È un contrasto tenero, quello tra il bacino di Sebastian che ondeggia lento e lo scroscio dell’acqua che, fuori dalle mura di casa, si fa sempre più intenso. Gli par quasi che il mondo stia finendo e a loro non importi nulla – e Dio solo sa quando sarebbe vero, in una situazione del genere.  
Potrebbe morire così, e sarebbe felice.  
Il cigolio del materasso viene soffocato dai gemiti, dalla pioggia che non accenna a smettere. Mentre Sebastian morde la sua spalla, John si convince che è giunta l’ora di mettere un freno al dolore e ricominciare a camminare verso una vita non bella, ma almeno decente.  
Se Sebastian restasse con lui – restasse con lui per sempre – potrebbe ambire a qualcosa di più della decenza, lo sa. Se Sebastian decidesse di fermarsi, prima o poi, lui diventerebbe la persona più felice del mondo, e non perché a letto riesce persino a fargli dimenticare della sua stessa esistenza, o di Sherlock, o di tutta la merda che ha subito e che continua a portarsi dietro nonostante il tempo che scorre, no.  
Perché lo ama, cazzo. Ha perso troppo tempo tra il capire e l’accettare, non vuole continuare a lasciar correre le ore. Cerca la sua bocca e lo bacia, lo bacia come se fosse la prima volta, come se fosse l’ultima, mentre le gambe si stringono attorno alla sua vita, aprendosi al massimo, scoprendosi per gridargli che è suo, se non lo avesse ancora capito. Sente il rumore dei loro corpi umidi a contatto, e il cuore salta battiti e il respiro gli si blocca nel petto.  
Non gli si è mai stretto così tanto come adesso.  
L’orgasmo arriva quasi improvviso, quando le sensazioni si amplificano sotto l’effetto della mente e tutto, davanti ai suoi occhi, diventa di un bianco troppo forte perché possa tenerli aperti. Crede di averlo chiamato per nome, non ne è sicuro – lo fa davvero poche volte, mentre scopano, e sempre perché nel suo cuore non c’è più spazio, intasato com’è di sensazioni che si attorcigliano e fanno male. Sebastian lo raggiunge poche spinte dopo, stringendolo così forte a sé che ha paura di sentire le sue ossa scricchiolare da un momento all’altro.  
Quando la tensione scivola via dai loro corpi, nessuno ha il coraggio di spezzare il silenzio condensatosi sotto le coperte. C’è il rumore leggero di uno schiocco di labbra su una tempia imperlata di sudore, il fruscio delle coperte sopra di loro che coprono entrambi fino alle spalle.  
John potrebbe davvero credere di essere mancato a Sebastian. Potrebbe cominciare a credere di essere qualcosa di molto vicino a una necessità che a un passatempo.  
Ci sono gesti impossibili da fraintendere. C’è un cambiamento, nell’aria, che chiede soltanto di essere accettato. John lascia riposare una mano sulla testa di Sebastian, l’accarezza con una gentilezza che non gli apparteneva da tempo. Lo sente sorridere sul suo collo, e silenziosamente prega di poter scambiare ogni attimo della sua vita con la sensazione della barba ispira sul collo, sulla pancia, e ogni lacrima che è riuscito a trattenere con qualcosa di meglio, una risata incontenibile, un bacio lungo un nulla, e lungo l’eternità.


	8. A log drops and the fire creaks, all eyes turn but no one speaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspira piano, lasciando agli occhi il tempo di guardarsi; è qualcosa che fa ogni giorno prima di andare a letto, osservare i segni degli anni che passano, di ciò che non c'è più e che resteranno comunque onnipresenti finché non chiuderà gli occhi per l'ultima volta. Il suo torace è costellato qua e là da segni di un colore diverso da quello naturale, la cicatrice sulla spalla che spicca sulla pelle resa chiara dal tempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 83\. Contando gli anni. Perché puzzate.

_X Maggio 2015_

John sorride leccandosi le labbra, mentre la porta del bagno cigola e si chiude alle sue spalle con un suono leggero. Si sfila la maglietta mentre si avvicina allo specchio, la stoffa che sfrega contro la punta del suo naso provocandogli un brivido fastidioso che corre fino alla testa.  
Con un sospiro si piazza davanti al lavandino, dandosi un'occhiata prima di prepararsi per andare a letto - maggio sta mangiando i giorni a grandi bocconi, lasciando scivolare il tempo sul dorso della sua lingua; il freddo dell'inverno appena passato, rigido come non ricordava da anni, sta lasciando lentamente spazio a giornate più tiepide, che finalmente non lo fanno tremare quando scopre la pelle.  
Inspira piano, lasciando agli occhi il tempo di guardarsi; è qualcosa che fa ogni giorno prima di andare a letto, osservare i segni degli anni che passano, di ciò che non c'è più e che resteranno comunque onnipresenti finché non chiuderà gli occhi per l'ultima volta. Il suo torace è costellato qua e là da segni di un colore diverso da quello naturale, la cicatrice sulla spalla che spicca sulla pelle resa chiara dal tempo.  
Riesce a vedere una storia dietro ognuno di essi. L'Afghanistan troneggia sempre sul suo corpo come sulla mente, ma ormai è diventato un ricordo offuscato, una presenza tiepida e quasi confortevole ripiegata con accuratezza in fondo al cuore.  
Ha il gomito macchiato di bianco, ricordo delle prime volte in cui suo padre si armava di tutta la pazienza del mondo e gli teneva il sellino per non farlo cadere a terra, quando si era messo in testa di imparare a ogni costo ad andare in bicicletta, fallendo miseramente.  
Qua e là, lungo i fianchi, i segni ripetuti e leggeri di cadute su cadute - è Sherlock che lo stringe per una manica e lo obbliga a correre finché le sue gambe non lo reggono più e cade, sentendo l'asfalto strappargli i vestiti e ferire la carne. Ci passa sopra le dita, sono quasi impercettibili, o forse sono i suoi polpastrelli troppo ruvidi, troppo rovinati perché possa sentirne la differenza.  
Poi ci sono gli altri.  
C’è una bruciatura sul collo, piccola e tonda, una macchia scura appena sotto l’orecchio, dove la carne si piega per seguire la mascella. Il segno di una cucitura grossolana sul fianco destro risalente a due anni fa.  
C'è il segno evidente e ancora fresco di un coltello che ha premuto con troppa forza sulla sua carne, all'altezza della clavicola destra. Scivola rapidamente dalla parte opposta, affinandosi nel pressi del cuore - sembra uno spillo arrossato pronto a pungolarlo costantemente, a ricordargli della causa della sua esistenza, e ironicamente scaldargli il cuore quando mancherà la compagnia, e passerà le giornate da solo con un libro sul grembo.  
“Muoviti, o non ti aspetto.”  
È la voce di Sebastian che passa attraverso i muri della loro camera da letto per solleticargli le orecchie. Si volta verso la porta e sorride più apertamente, storcendo il naso come se lui potesse vederlo. Apre il rubinetto e si riempie le mani d’acqua, affondandovi il viso e fremendo di piacere sentendo il fresco penetrargli nella pelle.  
Tre anni volano in un battito di ciglia.  
Si asciuga il viso e pensa, guardandosi allo specchio, che forse è giunta davvero l’ora di abbandonare la zavorra che si porta addosso in mare aperto, e ricominciare a vivere.  
Quando esce dal bagno, vede una massa di capelli rossicci sbucare da sotto le coperte, il profilo del naso di Sebastian che affonda nel cuscino morbido. Sente il leggero rumore del suo respiro, e gattona sul letto, vedendolo addormentato.  
Non lo ha aspettato.  
Si china sulla sua fronte, poggiandoci le labbra screpolate. Sebastian mugola appena, storcendo il naso infastidito. John scuote la testa e scosta le coperte, stringendosi all’uomo mentre si copre fino alla fronte.  
Vale la pena lasciarsi indietro tutto per tenere lui. Vale la pena salutare Sherlock e lasciargli un unico spazio nel cuore per lasciar entrare qualcun altro che è lì, che respira e lo tocca, e lo fa sentire vivo come s’è sentito nel periodo migliore della sua vita.  
“Buonanotte.” sussurra sulla pelle di Sebastian, poggiando la testa sul cuscino e chiudendo gli occhi.  
Ha l’impressione che dall’indomani, le cose andranno meglio. Ne ha l’assoluta certezza.


	9. I'm beginning to see the light, Blow the candles out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Muoviti,” lo incita, dandogli un leggero colpo sul sedere. È un pensiero ricorrente, quello di volerlo tenere chiuso in una stanza per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Ballando col diavolo.
> 
> Sto trovando cose che non ricordavo di avere.

X dicembre 2014

Il fuoco tremola, agitando le loro ombre proiettate contro il divano. Sul pavimento, il tappeto ad evitare il contatto col le pianelle fredde, Sebastian lascia scorrere le mani sui fianchi nudi di John, si perde a guardare il profilo del suo naso illuminato di rosso, nella penombra accogliente del suo appartamento.  
È uno di quei giorni in cui nessuno dei due ha voglia parlare, in cui il buio diventa aria densa faticosa da respirare e che lascia al corpo il compito di trasmettere le sensazioni, le parole che non hanno intenzione di fuoriuscire dalle labbra. John stringe le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi, chinandosi su di lui, affondando il naso nella sua spalla così che lui possa toccare il suo collo scoperto con le labbra, coi denti che attanagliano la carne e la rompono appena, capillari che scoppiano lasciando il sangue libero di macchiare la pelle e lasciare un segno che andrà via solo tra qualche giorno.  
Il fuoco brucia gradevole, ma mai quanto John. Sebastian lascia scivolare le mani fino al suo sedere, lo accarezza piano godendosi la sensazione morbida della sua pelle mentre lo guida dove vuole lui, la sua erezione che si incastra tra le natiche del dottore, obbligandolo a leccarsi le labbra per soffocare un brivido di piacere. Spinge sul suo viso e lo obbliga a voltarsi verso di lui; vuole sentire il gusto della sua bocca, la menta del dentifricio che lascia lentamente spazio al suo naturale sapore. Trattenere il labbro inferiore tra i denti, lasciarlo scivolare fuori stringendo coi denti per farlo gemere di dolore, fargli stringere gli occhi, sono cose che farebbe ciclicamente, all’infinito. È il suo sapore, che lo ipnotizza, poco importa se sia quello della sua bocca, della pelle, del suo sperma tra le dita.  
Lo fa ondeggiare, le unghie che lasciano solchi leggeri sulle natiche. Più si strofina, più il suo respiro si fa pesante. Si lecca le labbra mentre guarda quelle di John, sorridendo appena. Stringe il sedere, spingendo appena verso l’alto, e John geme intuendo le sue intenzioni – è così sveglio, John.  
Le sue mani ruvide premono sul petto, mentre si mette sulle ginocchia. Di nuovo il suo corpo prende quel colore rosso, che sfuma nell’oro dentro i suoi occhi. In silenzio, le labbra strette tra i denti, John si posiziona sopra di lui, inarcando appena la schiena mentre si lascia scivolare, lento, bloccando il fiato nei polmoni finché Sebastian non è dentro del tutto. Il nodo che si forma all’altezza dello stomaco rilascia brividi che gli scuotono la schiena, le natiche che toccano l’inguine fanno scorrere il sangue così veloce che per un momento non riesce a sentire altro che il frastuono del liquido nelle sue vene.  
È meraviglioso.  
“Muoviti,” lo incita, dandogli un leggero colpo sul sedere. È un pensiero ricorrente, quello di volerlo tenere chiuso in una stanza per sempre.  
Non ama condividere le sue cose. Non ama l’idea di correre il rischio di doverlo lasciare andare. John si muove piano sopra di lui – tiene gli occhi socchiusi, le labbra aperte, la luce gli entra in bocca come se fosse oro. Come potrebbe lasciarlo andare? Le dita delle sue mani stringono così forte le sue cosce spinte dal desiderio di fargli male.  
È avvolto dalla luce, John. Con gli occhi chiusi sembra perso in un limbo personale, uno spazio scuro e infinito che da solo non riesce ad illuminare. Si muove sul suo corpo con una lentezza estenuante, stringe le natiche attorno alla sua erezione per provocarlo – John che apre gli occhi e l’oro ha lasciato spazio al nero delle pupille troppo dilatate, John che balla col diavolo, che balla _sul_ diavolo. Sebastian è ipnotizzato dall’ondeggiare dei suoi fianchi, dall’erezione che urla di essere afferrata.  
La sua carne scotta, umida, dura. Sebastian segue il ritmo di John – la mano sale quando il suo bacino sale, scende quando il suo bacino si abbassa.  
John è perso tra le sue mani, lui è perso ovunque.  
Sente i muscoli tendersi, il ventre farsi pesante, il cuore battere ad un ritmo innaturale. Se potesse, sventrerebbe il petto di John per mordergli il cuore.  
Lasciargli un segno, sempre, comunque.  
La voce di John è roca, i suoi gemiti costanti, in ordine, tutti con la stessa intensità, tutti regolati dai colpi di bacino che Sebastian ha cominciando inconsciamente a dare. Sono gemiti bassi che scivolano nelle sue orecchie con la stessa dolcezza delle onde del mare, è l’impronta del suo viso contratto di piacere che si cuce dietro le palpebre.  
Non ci vuole tanto, prima che la testa esploda assieme all’orgasmo. Gli basta sentire John perdere il controllo perché lui lo segua, e non si accorge nemmeno di averlo addosso, adesso, lui e il corpo spaventosamente piccolo rispetto al suo, lui e il respiro affannato che rende l’addome di entrambi appiccicoso.  
La legna crepita nel camino, agita le loro ombre appiattite contro il divano. Gli viene istintivo alzare una mano e lasciar le dita libere di passare tra i capelli di John, certo che l’altro non si lascerà andare a nessun commento fuori luogo.  
Lo sente sorridere contro il suo collo.  
Se lo sente cucito addosso.


	10. Upon a burning body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il suo respiro è caldo, pesante, mentre ondeggia contro il suo sedere e sente la sua voglia premere per entrare. È un sussurro, e basta per piegarlo contro la mano poggiata sull’addome, basta per farlo gemere in frustrazione, costretto ad attendere, ad assecondare un contatto flebile e insoddisfacente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 389\. Bisbigliare nell'oscurità.
> 
> Okay, ho recuperato la memoria.

_X Settembre 2014_

 

John piega le dita dei piedi, sentendo la lingua calda di Sebastian scorrere lungo il suo collo mentre una corda grezza stringe i suoi polsi abbastanza da tenerlo fermo, non abbastanza da ferirlo. Sebastian ha le mani ferme sui suoi fianchi, mentre la bocca scivola alle spalle e morde, e lascia il segno – John può sentire il sapore del sangue sulla punta delle lingua, frutto di una sinestesia irreale, l’illusione resa tangibile dal dolore che pulsa appena sopra la sua ferita di guerra. Non ha paura, mentre si lascia mordere, ormai l’adrenalina con quell’uomo ha tutt’altra origine, ha la forma della costrizione che gli stringe i polsi, delle labbra gonfie di un bacio durato più del solito – ecco, il sapore del sangue, che sciocco, come ha potuto scordarlo?  
Chiude gli occhi e gode delle labbra del suo amante, la sua libertà sacrificata per amore dell’altro – amore, poi, che parola grossa per loro, così pesante, più del dolore, più della morte.  
Non riesce a trovare parola migliore. Forse perché non esiste, forse perché le mani di Sebastian hanno iniziato a sbottonare piano la sua camicia e si permettono di accarezzargli il petto, giocare coi capezzoli e strappargli un gemito, prima di scendere lente.  
È perso tra le corde e i sospiri pesanti, tra denti bianchi e affilati e unghie rovinate che lasciano segni superficiali sui suoi addominali.  
“Mio.”  
Il suo respiro è caldo, pesante, mentre ondeggia contro il suo sedere e sente la sua voglia premere per entrare. È un sussurro, e basta per piegarlo contro la mano poggiata sull’addome, basta per farlo gemere in frustrazione, costretto ad attendere, ad assecondare un contatto flebile e insoddisfacente.  
Costrizione per libertà.


	11. And fall apart like a cigarette ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”Mi hai già dimenticato, Seb?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 422\. Voci senza corpo
> 
> La ho iniziata tempo fa, me la sono ritrovata tra le mani e l'ho finita. Mi mancavano tanto. Mi mancano anche ora. E' brutta da spiegare.

_X Luglio 2014_

_”Mi hai già dimenticato, Seb?”_  
Si sveglia di soprassalto con il cuore che gli batte prepotente in gola, il viso imperlato di sudore e le lenzuola che si appiccicano insistenti alle braccia. Sebastian si guarda attorno come se, da un momento all’altro, si aspettasse di ritrovarsi davanti James, e ci impiega qualche minuto per rendersi conto che quello che aveva di fronte fino a pochi minuti fa era semplicemente un’elaborazione del suo cervello.  
Affonda le dita nei capelli, gemendo di frustrazione. È la prima volta che lo sogna in mesi – l’ultima volta che si è presentato per salutarlo è stato pochi giorno dopo il caso Reichenbach, lì davanti a lui che agitava la mano come un infante, con la bocca nera di sangue rappreso a mostrargli cosa c’era dall’altra parte della sua testa.  
 _”Mi hai già dimenticato, Seb?”_  
Sente un brivido scorrergli lungo la schiena. Pensava che col passare del tempo avrebbe dimenticato il tono spaventosamente scherzoso della sua voce, e invece si ritrova a sudare sulle mani e a vederlo ogni volta che chiude gli occhi, i colori invertiti come in una diapositiva.  
 _”Pensavo mi avresti seguito.”_  
Sprazzi del sogno galleggiano nella sua mente, frasi taglienti che lo feriscono in superficie, tagli che nessuno può vedere, solo percepire dai suoi peli irti sulle braccia, dalle iridi ridotte a punte di spillo nonostante il buio. Scansa le coperte per liberarsi della sensazione fastidiosa di appiccicume, ma non ottiene altro che brividi di freddo, nonostante attorno a lui l’aria sia calda e densa, difficile da respirare.  
 _”Ma in fondo tra cani ci si capisce.”_  
Gratta così forte la testa che sente la pelle scorticarsi e incastrarsi sotto le unghie. Vorrebbe solo riappoggiare la testa sul cuscino, addormentarsi e dimenticare tutto, e invece, con tutta probabilità dovrà passare il resto della notte sveglio, a fissare il vuoto o scolare il fondo di una bottiglia di scotch, Dio solo sa cosa gli aspetta.  
Rovista tra le coperte, prendendo in mano il cellulare, scorrendo velocemente la rubrica – ci sono cinque voci, di cui una ormai inutile, e due dell’unica persona che lo tiene legato alla realtà.  
 _Dormire è una merda._  
Invia senza nemmeno pensarci, senza lasciare segno della sua identità. Butta di nuovo il telefono tra le coperte e si alza, sbuffando sonoramente.  
Se non riesce a dormire, di certo non passerà la notte da solo.

Si stupisce della facilità con cui riesce ad entrare in casa del dottore: basta una spinta leggera al vetro della finestra in cucina e quella si apre senza far rumore, senza far danni. La casa è immersa nel silenzio totale, denso come colla che gli tappa le orecchie. Il salotto è appena illuminato dalle luci sulla strada, un cono d’ombra che si perde nel corridoio stretto che porta alla camera da letto. Trattenendo il fiato, Sebastian muove i primi passi dentro casa, lasciandosi inghiottire dal buio finché la porta della camera di John non è a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, e per un momento si ritrova a chiedersi con che razza di faccia tosta osi presentarsi così a casa sua.  
Realizza quasi immediatamente che non ha bisogno di trovare una motivazione plausibile per invadere il suo spazio vitale. Preme la mano contro la maniglia, e lo scricchiolio leggero del legno contro i cardini gli fa stringere i denti e sibilare una bestemmia, come se non fosse lì per svegliarlo poi.  
C’è poca luce nella stanza, un riflesso giallognolo sullo specchio che si irradia nell’aria. Non vede il viso di John, sepolto sotto le coperte, ma non lo vede muoversi, il suo respiro regolare come unico segno della sua presenza nella stanza.  
Meglio.  
Trattiene il fiato, mentre si avvicina al letto, mentre gattona per raggiungerlo in fondo, dove il materasso sfrega contro il muro ad ogni suo movimento. Solleva una gamba per farla scivolare lungo il fianco del dottore, una mano sollevata sulla bocca e pronta a premere nel caso si metta ad urlare.  
Ma John non urla. John ha gli occhi aperti da chissà quanto e lo fissa, lo _osserva_ con il viso vuoto d’emozioni, e gli occhi pieni di nulla.  
“Ti aspettavo.” Bisbiglia, il sonno che ha abbandonato la sua voce chissà quanto tempo fa, ormai.  
“Non ci speravo.”  
“Purtroppo per te ho il sonno leggero.” Dice John, accennando con la testa al comodino. Il cellulare. Sebastian piega appena la testa e la scuote, sorridendo.  
“Il sonno del soldato.”  
“Già.” Si ferma, trattiene il respiro. Vede le rughe sparire sulla sua faccia tesa. “Perché sei qui?”  
“James.” John si mette sui gomiti, sospirando pesantemente. Sebastian non riesce a vedere metà della sua faccia, ma immagina sia un perfetto copincolla di quella che riesce a cogliere, un misto di dolore e confusione che gli mangiano gli occhi. “No, non è tornato sotto forma di zombie, dottore. L’ho solo sognato.”  
Un sospiro di sollievo. Dopo due anni, ancora spera che qualcosa torni al suo posto?  
Non c’è più posto per nessuno.  
Osserva la mano di John sollevarsi dal letto e passare sulla bocca a soffocare un altro sospiro. Si lascia scivolare all’indietro sul materasso, allontanandosi appena da Sebastian, quel poco che basta per poggiare la schiena contro il muro. “Siediti.”  
Sebastian obbedisce, lasciandosi cadere al suo fianco. Non chiede il permesso, quando dalla tasca prende un pacchetto di sigarette e ne sfila una, mettendosela tra le labbra. La lascia ciondolare tra i denti per qualche minuto, prima di decidersi ad accenderla, e stringerla tra le dita dopo il primo tiro.  
“Tu come fai?” Sente lo sguardo di John sulla sua guancia. Fa un altro tiro e lascia che l’aria sporca esca dalle sue labbra in un filo sottile. “A convivere con gli incubi.”  
John scrolla le spalle e guarda fuori dalla finestra. Sebastian lo osserva con la coda dell’occhio, attratto dal riflesso pallido delle luci notturne sul suo profilo, sul suo naso a punta, gli occhi semichiusi.  
“Non ci convivo. Alla fine, li lasci fare.” Non è proprio la risposta che sperava di sentire. John si schiarisce la gola e sposta il suo sguardo verso le gambe ancora coperte dalle lenzuola. “Non è divertente, no. Ma quando ti abitui, non puoi far altro che aspettarli. Non c’è niente da fare. Se proprio vuoi parlare di convivenza, è una convivenza forzata.”  
“Che merda.”  
“Già. Che merda davvero.”  
La luce più forte nella stanza è quella del tabacco che brucia, il rosso vivo che accarezza la punta del naso, lo sfregio sulla guancia. Con una mano gioca con il pacchetto e poi, senza ragione apparente, lo allunga verso il povero dottore.  
Si aspetta un rifiuto. È divertente vedere come lo stupisca ogni volta.  
“Pensavo non fumassi.”  
“Non fumo. È solo una. Per farti compagnia.”  
Sebastian sogghigna. In fondo, va meglio di quel che sperava. Riempie i polmoni di fumo, prima di lasciarlo andare e vederlo prendere forma davanti al suo naso e aleggiare nell’aria come un fantasma.  
“Viene a trovarti spesso, il tuo?”  
“… tutti i giorni.”  
“Tenace.”  
John ride. Sebastian ha imparato ad apprezzarlo, lui e le sue risate fuori luogo; stridono così tanto contro il silenzio pesante nella stanza che vorrebbe strapparlo a morsi.  
“Oh, non sai quanto.”  
“Ne ho una vaga idea.”  
Entrambi scuotono la testa – Sebastian non vede davvero John farlo, ma ormai lo conosce abbastanza da sapere come reagisce a certe cose. Dà un ultimo tirò, prima di spegnere il mozzicone contro il comodino affianco al letto.  
“Non dovresti, sai? Non è roba tua.”  
“Te ne compro uno decente, questo fa schifo.”  
La mano di John è piccola contro la sua spalla, ma è calda da scottare.  
“D’accordo, d’accordo.”  
In un altro momento, forse in un’altra vita, Sebastian gliel’avrebbe quanto meno rotta, quella mano. Lo avrebbe obbligato ad allontanarsi, l’avrebbe minacciato d’ucciderlo e poi sarebbe scappato. Una volta non sarebbe nemmeno corso da lui per colpa di un incubo, manco fosse un bambino che si è appena pisciato addosso.  
Una volta.  
John si sposta verso il muro, e torna a sdraiarsi. “Non andare, mh? Se vuoi, puoi restare. Il letto non è un granché, ma ci si sta.”  
“Il Dottor Watson che mi invita a condividere il suo letto, è forse Natale e non me ne sono accorto?”  
“No, ma magari uno di noi potrebbe riuscire a dormire, stanotte. E in ogni caso, in due è meno terribile non riuscire a dormire.”  
“… sei senza speranze.”  
Ma non se ne va. Sebastian non dà retta alla sua testa, non ne ha voglia. Lo ha già fregato una volta, perché dovrebbe ascoltarla e scappare da quella stanza piccola e calda? In fondo c’è un motivo, se il primo a cui ha pensato una volta aperti gli occhi è stato John.  
“Ci sono nato, senza speranze. Sdraiati, dai.”  
E obbedisce, ed è strano infilarsi in quel letto senza avere alcun fine, senza avere addosso altro che la voglia di riposare, di ignorare il sole che sorge fuori da quella casa, di cadere in un sonno senza sogni sapendo che una volta sveglio, al suo fianco non ci sarà il silenzio ad accoglierlo, ma qualcosa di meglio, qualcosa di solido.  
Quando è diventato così?


	12. All I have left is my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “È casa tua?”  
> Sebastian non lo guarda, mentre appoggia le buste del take away sul tavolo. Sorride però, la cicatrice che si increspa appena assieme alle sue rughe d’espressione.  
> “Ti sei svegliata, principessa? Sì, comunque, è casa mia. Più o meno.”  
> “Più o meno… ok, e posso sapere perché mi hai drogato per portarmici? Se non volevi dirmi dove vivevi, una benda sugli occhi sarebbe stata più che sufficiente.”  
> “Meglio non rischiare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _241\. Portarti con me_  
>  Come al solito, è un prompt della 500themes_ita.

_X Febbraio 2015_

Nevica.   
Nevica copiosamente, nevica così tanto che per strada non si distingue il marciapiede dall’asfalto se non per i solchi scavati dalle automobili. John trema, stringendosi le braccia al petto, storce il naso e sospira perché l’idea di uscire di casa e trascinarsi in ambulatorio non lo entusiasma nemmeno un po’. Alza gli occhi al cielo, e quello risponde con un rombo basso, il brontolio sommesso di un bambino stanco di giocare. Il sospiro che scappa dalla sua bocca si scontra col vetro e lo appanna per qualche istante, il tempo di notare l’alone, il tempo di pensare che anche oggi sarà una giornata senza troppo colore.  
John fa schioccare la spalla. Sibila per il dolore, ma per fortuna passa nel tempo di un battito di ciglia, lasciando dietro di sé un formicolio anestetizzante. Mette l’acqua a bollire e poi si spoglia, lasciando i vestiti lungo il tragitto tra la cucina e il bagno. Una doccia veloce, una tazza di tè e via, dai suoi pazienti.   
Sarà una lunga giornata.

Nevica.  
Ma è strano, perché quando sta per entrare in ambulatorio sente un leggero pizzicore sul collo, e prima che il mondo diventi nero c’è Sebastian che sussurra qualcosa, e John non ha davvero idea di cosa farfugli - sinceramente non ha nemmeno idea se sia davvero Sebastian, quello, o se sia solo una mera creazion della sua mente.   
Non cade in terra. Cade sul petto di Sebastian-che-potrebbe-non-essere-Sebastian, e il cielo da bianco diventa nero, e l’unica cosa che sente prima di perdere i sensi è il freddo, e dopo nemmeno quello.

La prima cosa che sente quando riprende conoscenza è il crepitare del fuoco e un calore piacevole che dalla punta dei piedi risale fino alle cosce, mentre il suo naso ancora pizzica di freddo. Apre gli occhi con una lentezza estenuante, perché sente le tempie pulsare, accompagniate da un vago sentore di nausea che rotola su e giù per lo stomaco. John mette a fuoco l’ambiente che lo circonda, e il cuore batte pesante quando non riconosce né casa sua, né un luogo che possa considerare familiare. C’è solo un odore intenso di tabacco, e nessun oggetto troppo personale che gli faccia capire dove si trovi.   
Strizza gli occhi, mentre prega alla vista di tornare accettabile. Spera che la brutta sensazione di avere un filtro che gli sfochi la vista passi nel giro di pochi secondi, anche se non ne è davvero convinto.   
È buio, dentro quella casa.   
Sente uno scroscio d’acqua, ma non ha idea di quale sia la fonte. Non è pioggia, no, forse viene da un bagno, da una cucina. Ci pensa e la testa gira, e stringendosi la radice del naso decide di non sforzarsi più. Si aggrappa al bracciolo del divano dove è seduto e a malincuore si mette in piedi, il pavimento che balla per qualche secondo. Non è una buona idea, assolutamente, ma non può restare lì senza far niente mentre il tempo scorre senza che lui sappia cosa stia succedendo.   
A passi incerti si avvicina a quella che sembra essere la porta d’ingresso. Ci si poggia contro, chiudendo gli occhi per un istante, il tempo di ritrovare le forze che sono scomparse assieme a un capogiro.   
L’odore di tabacco gli solletica il naso, ed è stranamente piacevole.   
Cerca la maniglia della porta, andando a tentoni. Quando la trova, quando si rende conto che la porta è chiusa a chiave e che non c’è alcun modo di aprirla, il suo cuore batte di nuovo in quel modo preoccupantemente pesante. Non riesce a pensare; vorrebbe solo sapere dove accidenti si trova.  
L’acqua non scorre più.   
John comincia a battere una mano contro il legno laccato della porta, ma non fa granché rumore. Prova a chiedere aiuto, ma ha la bocca così impastata, così stanca, che l’unica cosa che ne viene fuori è un rantolio simile al miagolio di un gatto.  
La cosa sembra essere divertente.  
“Smettila, e torna a sederti. Non ho intenzione di farti da portantino.”  
Oh.  
John si gira, e mentalmente ringrazia il supporto della porta per tenerlo in piedi. Non era un’allucinazione dunque; fantastico. Questo non lo fa sentire più tranquillo, in ogni caso.  
“Seb… cosa-”  
“Ho detto di sederti. Dai vieni.”   
John guarda perplesso il braccio che l’altro gli prostra, ma non dice nulla. Allunga le mani e gli si aggrappa debole, facendosi accompagnare fino al divano, dove sprofonda con l’intenzione di non alzarsi più almeno finché non farà notte.  
Non ha nemmeno idee di che ore siano.   
“Seb…”  
“Ti consiglio di non parlare. Non mi sembri ancora nel pieno delle tue facoltà. Stai sul divano, guarda il fuoco e limitati a quello. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, prova a chiedermelo. Se non mi fai ridere potrei anche pensare di accontentarti.”  
John non ha la forza di alzare gli occhi al cielo, né di fargli alcuna domanda. Si limita a lasciarsi scivolare un po’ sul divano, a lasciare che le palpebre calino sulle sue iridi e lo facciano cadere di nuovo nel buio.

È il rumore del campanello a svegliarlo di nuovo.   
I colori sono cambiati. Se prima sembrava tutto buio, adesso i mobili hanno preso il colore giallastro della luce artificiale. Il fuoco davanti ai suoi piedi è ancora vivo, ma a giudicare dal colore del cielo fuori dalla finestra, deve essere ormai ora di cena.   
Ha mal di testa, ma almeno adesso il mondo sembra essersi fermato. Volta la testa verso la porta di ingresso, Sebastian che con tutta la sua stazza gli impedisce di vedere con chi stia parlando. L’odore buono di fritto non lascia comunque spazio a troppi dubbi - e la sua pancia che brontola conferma con decisione l’ipotesi di poco fa.   
La porta si chiude, e la serratura scatta.   
“È casa tua?”  
Sebastian non lo guarda, mentre appoggia le buste del take away sul tavolo. Sorride però, la cicatrice che si increspa appena assieme alle sue rughe d’espressione.  
“Ti sei svegliata, principessa? Sì, comunque, è casa mia. Più o meno.”  
“Più o meno… ok, e posso sapere perché mi hai drogato per portarmici? Se non volevi dirmi dove vivevi, una benda sugli occhi sarebbe stata più che sufficiente.”  
“Meglio non rischiare.”  
John sospira, stringendo le dita sulle palpebre. Non riesce a capire cosa non vada, c’è una nota stonata in tutto ciò che gli sta attorno che gli crea un vago sentore di disagio al livello del cuore.   
“Sebastian, per favore.”  
“Per favore cosa? Non fare domande, John. Vieni a mangiare, hai bisogno di una mano?”  
“No, ce la faccio, ce la faccio.”  
Nessuno dei due sembra avere granché intenzione di interagire. Sebastian tiene lo sguardo sul cartone degli spaghetti di soia per tutto il tempo, John che invece fa ping pong tra il viso dell’altro, la porta d’ingresso e la finestra. Vorrebbe capire dov’è. Non che abbia di che renderne conto a qualcuno, ma non gli dispiacerebbe comunque sapere perché è lì. Scorge dei tetti, oltre il vetro; Sebastian vive in una palazzina nemmeno troppo lontana dal centro, a giudicare dalla punta del Gherkin che appare sull’orizzonte. Non è un brutto appartamento, ma sembra davvero poco vissuto: l’intonaco delle pareti è crepato in alcuni punti, e i mobili sono così anonimi che in fondo potrebbe essere casa di chiunque.   
“John, mangia.”  
“Lo sto facendo.”  
“Smetti di cercare di capire dove sei. Fatti bastare quello che ti ho detto.”  
John storce il naso, e decide che smettere di parlare è la cosa migliore. Riprende a mangiare, stavolta fissando un punto a caso del tavolo, e lascia che il silenzio si mangi lui e i suoi pensieri. 

Ricorda chiaramente che Sebastian fosse accanto a lui, quando ha chiuso gli occhi e si è addormentato, ancora intontito dal sedativo. È certo che non sia un’allucinazione, ed è altrettanto certo che, andando a dormire, non avesse nessun genere di costrizione addosso. Ma quando apre gli occhi, infastidito dai raggi del primo mattino, non è tanto l’assenza di Sebastian a turbarlo, quando il rumore metallico che arriva alle sue orecchie. Strabuzza gli occhi incredulo, quando si ritrova davanti una catena legata al polso che comincia chissà dove sotto al letto. Dà uno, due strattoni, ma non succede niente.   
“Sebastian!” chiama a voce alta, ma nessuno risponde. Ogni tentativo che fa va a vuoto, finché alla fine non si arrende e si morde il labbro nel tentativo di ritrovare la calma. “Cristo.”  
Affonda il viso nelle mani, se lo sfrega diverse volte prima che il battito del suo cuore torni regolare. Ci deve essere una spiegazione. C’è per forza, solo che non la vede. Dopo tutto questo tempo, ancora non ha imparato ad osservare.   
Respira forte una, due, tre volte. Conta fino a dieci e si trattiene dal farsi prendere dal panico. Non sta succedendo niente. O meglio, sta succedendo qualcosa. Ma andrà bene, va sempre bene. E se non va bene fa niente, è abituato.  
Non vuole essere abituato, cazzo.  
Gioca con la catena. Sembra abbastanza lunga da potergli permettere di muoversi per casa, probabilmente potrà raggiungere il bagno, o la cucina, e niente di più.   
Si guarda attorno. Sul comodino c’è un bicchiere di succo d’arancia e un piatto coperto da carta stagnola. Un bigliettino scritto di fretta poggia contro l’abat-jour - dice soltanto _mangia_ , e nient’altro.  
Non riesce a capire. 

Quando la porta d’ingresso scricchiola, John si mette seduto d’istinto. Fissa la porta socchiusa della camera come se dovesse aprirsi da un momento all’altro con l’ansia che gli solletica la pelle e gli rizza i peli delle braccia.  
Non capisce se abbia paura o meno, sa solo che la bocca è secca e non riesce a dire mezza parola. Non è nemmeno sicuro di volerlo vedere, Sebastian, ma quando la luce della cucina invade la stanza immersa nella penombra il suo cuore salta un battito, e John sa che non può più scappare. Deglutisce, e spezza il silenzio. Quello e i passi di Sebastian che scricchiolano contro il parquet vecchio della camera, e le sue ginocchia che premono contro il letto e fanno cigolare le molle sotto il suo peso. Non ci vuole molto, prima che John se lo ritrovi tra le gambe, una mano umida sul suo viso, l’altra persa chissà dove nel letto.   
Ha addosso un odore pungente; gli darebbe fastidio, se non ci fosse abituato. C’è disinfettante e sangue che probabilmente continua a colare da non sa dove.  
“Non ti farò andare via,” sussurra Sebastian sulle sue labbra. Le sfiora, piano, John lo vede scuotere la testa in controluce. “Non andrai via da qua, non puoi andartene, non ti farò andare.”  
Il suo alito sa vagamente d’alcool, ma John è certo che non sia ubriaco. Il cuore è diventato un macigno sul petto, ed è come se all’improvviso tutto fosse tornato indietro nel tempo troppo velocemente, come se non fosse inverno, come se il sole fosse ancora caldo, e Sherlock appena morto.   
Sebastian lo morde, possessivo. Si spinge contro di lui come se volesse inglobarlo, mentre la bocca manca la sua, ne bacia un angolo, scivola su una guancia e va ovunque. Sembra una biscia, impossibile da prendere; sguscia via dalle sue mani e ci ritorna, e poi scappa ancora, e John non sa davvero che fare. “Sebastian-” lo chiama, ma l’altro sembra tornare sui suoi passi e smette di respirare affannosamente solo per poter affondare i denti sul suo labbro inferiore - pizzica, ma non fa poi così male.   
“Mi hai fottuto il cervello, John,” sibila, le mani che scivolano sul collo - John ha paura voglia strangolarlo, ma poi quelle proseguono sulle sue braccia, e l’aria torna respirabile; “me lo hai fottuto e io non posso lasciarti andare, non posso, non posso, non posso.”  
John chiude gli occhi, e un brivido gli trapassa i muscoli delle braccia, del petto, e scende fino ai piedi. Dischiude le labbra e lo lascia entrare, perché Sebastian sta gridando il suo nome con tutta la forza che ha in corpo anche se parla sottovoce, lo sta implorando di lasciarlo fare e John non può fare altro.   
È il bacio di chi ha fame, è il bacio di chi è spaventato a morte, è il bacio di chi troppe volte si è ritrovato sul fondo del baratro ed è riuscito a riemergerne, nel bene o nel male. È il bacio di chi è stanco, e Sebastian è stanco, John lo sente nel modo in cui i loro denti cozzano, lo sente nei gemiti affannati che emettono entrambi quando l’aria è troppo poca e sono costretti a lasciarsi con uno schiocco che fa troppo rumore. John gli stringe le braccia, e non importa se la catena tintinna, non importa se gli ricorda che Sebastian ha fatto in modo che non andasse da nessuna parte - che sciocco poi, a pensarlo: non se ne sarebbe mai andato.  
Non se ne andrebbe mai, non adesso, non dopo così tanto tempo.   
Sebastian non si rende conto, di non essere l’unico a sentirsi perso all’idea di tornare ad essere solo; non se ne accorge, perché il tempo che passa con lui sta diventando sempre di più, e quello che perdono a stare lontani sembra solo uno spreco, sembra vita che passa grigia e piatta, senza valore, che nessuno dei due vuole considerare. È il terrore che provoca l’idea della solitudine a farli diventare matti - John è diventato matto nel momento in cui ha concesso a Sebastian di entrare nella sua vita - non la prima volta che si sono incontrati, no, quella è lontana e dimenticata ormai. John è diventato matto nel momento in cui ha concesso a Sebastian a scavare dentro il suo petto e incidere il suo cuore in profondità, in cui gli ha lasciato scalfire il nome di Sherlock in nome di un po’ di pace. Ironico, andare a cercarla da una persona del genere.  
Non ha idea se per lui sia lo stesso, ma Sebastian è pazzo, completamente pazzo, lo sente nel sapore delle sue labbra e nelle sue dita che lo stringono come se dovesse sparire da un momento all’altro; come se sui loro corpi ci fosse impresso il resto della loro esistenza, e il solo pensiero di perdere quello che rimane spegne il cervello e corrompe l’anima. John non può negarglielo, non può permettersi di farlo, non quando Sebastian gli permette di vivere la vita che alla fine vuole, quella che sta in bilico tra la sanità mentale e la follia che solo una persona gli ha donato in quarant’anni su questa Terra. Sebastian è lo scheletro che lo regge in piedi, e non può non credere che per l’altro sia la stessa identica cosa.  
“Non ti farò andare via. Non andrai via, non-“  
“Non andrò via.” John cerca il suo viso nell’ombra, lo sfiora e c’è sangue anche lì, ma non importa adesso; ne parleranno dopo, se sarà il caso. “Non me ne andrò mai, idiota.”  
Gli trema la voce, e non sa se sia paura o sollievo ed è ridicolo, davvero, è così ridicolo che pur di non ridere riprende a baciarlo, lo invita a farsi mordere ancora, poco importa se domani farà male.  
Non è normale, sentirsi così.   
Ma in fondo, normale lui non lo è mai stato.

C’è la luce tenue dell’abat-jour che si mangia il buio della camera e illumina il profilo di Sebastian, mentre lui viene coperto dall’ombra del suo corpo. La catena tintinna, ricorda la sua presenza, ma adesso non è più un fastidio; semplicemente, John sa che gli verrà tolta quando sarà il momento, e per adesso può sopportare la stretta del metallo sul suo polso.   
Può sopportarla, finché il resto del mondo rimane in silenzio ad aspettare entrambi.   
Sebastian lo guarda, muove le dita sul suo petto e fa una croce al livello del cuore, ma non parla.   
John non ha bisogno che lo faccia, comunque: il rumore della pioggia contro il vetro della finestra va più che bene per riempire il silenzio. Lo guarda, un sorriso stanco sulle sue labbra. Avvicina le ginocchia al petto, riducendo il poco spazio tra i loro corpi, e Sebastian ricambia lo sguardo e, Dio, si sente così perso che non vorrebbe più abbandonare quel letto.   
“Non me ne vado,” sussurra, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, la testa che si spinge appena in avanti, le punte dei nasi freddi che sfregano tra loro. “Puoi anche inchiodarmi al muro, se vuoi, ma non servirebbe a nulla. Non me ne vado, non ne ho alcuna intenzione.”  
“È da folli, voler restare,” sorride, e John vede nei suoi occhi un’ombra che stona totalmente con la sua espressione.  
“È da folli volersene andare.”  
È spaventoso, sentire quanto le labbra di Sebastian possano essere dolci, quando sfiora le sue. Lo destabilizza, saperlo capace di gesti che non gli appartengono. È spaventoso, e meraviglioso, e John sa che non potrà liberarsene nemmeno volendo.  
Per fortuna, non sente il bisogno di abbandonare il posto che è riuscito ad ottenere. Non sente il bisogno di abbandonare Sebastian, né di scappare. È lì che vuole stare.  
Non se ne andrà. 

Nevica.   
John alza il naso al cielo bianco, mentre si stringe le braccia e alita nuvole di vapore caldo. Londra è di nuovo immersa nel candore invernale, gli unici sprazzi di colore dati dai cappotti pesanti, dai cappelli colorati dei passanti coraggiosi. Sorride, mentre avanza verso l’ambulatorio, mentre il cellulare vibra nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
 _Ti aspetto a casa. Prova a non venire e sei morto. -SB_  
Ride, scuotendo la testa.  
 _Te ne pentirai. -JW_  
 _Me ne sono già pentito una vita fa. Non rendere le cose più difficili. A dopo. -SB_  
John rimette il telefono al suo posto, infila le mani nelle tasche del suo parka e accelera il passo, l’ospedale che lo attende col suo odore asettico e il riscaldamento al massimo.   
Hanno fatto un altro passo, almeno crede.  
Non se ne andrà.


	13. Sometimes I get lonely and all I need is just to see you dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo vuole spezzare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Abisso spalancato.

_X Settembre 2012_

Ha un vago sentore di nausea, Sebastian, che gli stringe lo stomaco e gli pizzica la gola con fare fastidioso. Sarà l’odore della terra ancora umida di pioggia, forse più della morte che gli aleggia intorno, quella che probabilmente non gli darà più tregua finché non sarà anche lui dall’altra parte del ponte.  
Il cimitero è semideserto: qualche vecchia prossima al trapasso che porta dei fiori inutili a un marito che probabilmente dimentica a tratti per colpa dell’Alzheimer, giovani che lì non dovrebbero davvero, davvero farci un cazzo, anziché portare omaggio a dei coglioni che quasi certamente hanno bruciato la loro vita troppo in fretta.  
Lui è lì per aspettare.  
Sputa a terra la sigaretta ormai consumata fino al filtro, soffoca il fumo con la punta rinforzata del suo anfibio. Non sa cosa lo abbia spinto a nascondersi tra le fronte degli alberi morenti, forse la voglia di vedere il sangue di qualcuno scorrere tra le sue dita; e non del sangue qualsiasi, no.  
La sua vittima è speciale; oh, se lo è. Ed è per questo che le dita prudono e i pantaloni si stringono troppo, quando pensa al glorioso momento in cui la vista di quell’uomo si offuscherà e i suoi occhi si faranno vitrei come è giusto che sia, un inno alla vendetta che lui canterà finché non avrà più voce.   
Il suo riflesso sulla lapide di Sherlock Holmes è un puntino insignificante che nessuno nota. _Lui_ di certo non lo vedrà, su questo ha ben pochi dubbi.   
Sebastian si guarda attorno, le ore di attesa che cominciano a pesare sulle sue gambe. Eppure sa che vale la pena rimanere lì, schiena contro un albero vecchio quando suo nonno e un’altra sigaretta tra le dita a fargli compagnia.   
E poi arriva, e tutto diventa più colorato. Ed è meraviglioso.  
La schiena di John Watson è piccola e curva sulla lapide nera. Vede un braccio che si solleva e accarezza il marmo freddo, lo immagina sospirare, sorridere tristemente - in realtà non è sicuro che quell’uomo sia capace di sorridere dopo quello che è successo. Se lo fosse, questo aggiungerebbe solo un motivo in più per vederlo sparire dalla faccia della Terra. Sebastian si schiocca le dita e fa un tiro con tutta la forza che può, lasciando poi andare una nuvola di fumo che per pochi istanti copre la sua visuale.   
Lo vuole spezzare. Non ha davvero idea di come, ma ha tutto il tempo per progettare ogni singolo dettaglio di quello che sembra sarà il suo passatempo preferito per un lungo, lungo periodo. Vuole vederlo sbriciolarsi sotto le sue dita, vuole sentire la sua voce implorargli una pietà che non gli darà nemmeno in punto di morte. John Watson è l’ingranaggio difettoso di un piano che, pochi mesi fa, non sarebbe dovuto andare a concludersi come si è concluso.   
James sarebbe sicuramente felice di questa sua decisione.  
Si scrocchia le dita, mentre davanti ai suoi occhi Watson si accortoccia come plastica dentro un camino. Gode nel vederlo soffrire, gode nel vedere un futuro non troppo lontano dove a piangere non sarà la perdita di Holmes, no.   
Sarà il rimpianto di non essere morto quando doveva morire.


	14. how long will they believe in a light so dim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Non è mai un bel momento, quando lui mi torna in mente. Non è mai un bel momento e basta, in verità ma… con te va meglio, il più delle volte. Va meglio ed è per questo che non posso fare a meno di venirti a cercare quando James vomita nella mia testa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 485\. quando le labbra della morte hanno lasciato le mie.  
> Questa partecipa pure al Cow-T, che almeno così quando faccio anche io :C

_X Marzo 2015_

Piove.   
Non è la pioggerella fastidiosa che accompagna Londra per la maggior parte dell’anno, no; è come se qualcuno dai piani alti stesse riversando secchiate d’acqua su secchiate d’acqua, inondando le strade, facendo strabordare i tombini di fanghiglia maleodorante. Il cielo è una coltre spessa di nuvole scure che non gli capitava di vedere da mesi, ormai. Probabilmente pioverà per tutto il giorno, forse qualcosa di più.   
Sebastian si ripara sotto la piccola porta del terrazzo di una palazzina in ristrutturazione. Tenta invano di accendere una sigaretta, mentre guarda oltre i tetti e si perde a fissare le luci del Gherkin, offuscate dall’umidità che riempie l’aria.   
Non si profila una buona giornata. Non quando il ticchettio dell’acqua contro la ringhiera di protezione diventa fastidioso, non quando i pantaloni sono già bagnati fradici e la fottuta sigaretta non si accende. La butta in terra, schiacciandola contro il pavimento bagnato e sbuffando, Dio maledica se stesso e la sua pioggia di merda.  
Ha bisogno di qualcosa di forte, e non sono nemmeno le due del pomeriggio. Abbandona il terrazzo per vagabondare altrove, forse a Chinatown troverà qualcosa che faccia per i suoi denti - una volta lì deciderà se per qualcosa di forte intenda un alcolico o qualcuno da prendere a botte fino a cambiargli i connottati.  
Oggi non è una buona giornata.

John non riesce a concentrarsi. .  
Per quanto ci provi, ogni volta che qualche nuovo paziente entra nel suo studio non si rende conto di dove sia o cosa stia facendo finché quello non lo chiama, allungando la mano sulla spalla per scuoterlo un po’. Solo allora sorride, fa un cenno della testa e invita il povero sfortunato ad esporre i suoi problemi, ma il più delle volte perde il filo, preso più dai pensieri e dal dolore costante e sordo alla spalla, e quando finalmente fa una pausa di chiede quante diagnosi abbia effettivamente azzeccato, e a quanta gente invece abbia prescritto un antipiretico piuttosto che dell’ibruprofene.   
Oggi non è una buona giornata.

Non smette di piovere. La pioggia continua incessante a battere contro i pavimenti, contro le finestre, picchietta con insistenza sulla plastica tesa degli ombrelli. Sente lo stomaco teso, non capisce bene perché. Sa solo che la giornata di oggi gli ricorda troppe cose che sperava di aver gettato nel dimenticatoio.   
Palesemente non è così.   
Cammina a passo pesante, con le mani in tasca e la pioggia che gli appiccica i capelli al viso. Dovrebbe dar retta al buon dottore, ogni tanto, cercare di prendersi cura di se stesso - quantomeno, portarsi dietro un ombretto non gli costerebbe poi chissà quale fatica. Scrolla le spalle, sentendo l’alcol ballargli nello stomaco, e a passo veloce imbocca Shaftesbury Avenue, facendosi illuminare dalle luci fastidiose dei teatri e dei negozi mentre cammina a testa bassa. Vuole soltanto infilarsi in metro e tornare a casa.   
… che stronzata.  
Scende di corsa le scale della fermata di Picadilly, approfittando dei tornelli aperti per non pagare. Il sangue comincia a scorrergli nelle vene con forza, mentre il pensiero di correre verso Baker Street si impossessa nelle sue gambe e si riflette nel piede che batte con forza contro il pavimento del vagone.   
Gli sembrano i sei minuti più lunghi della sua vita. 

Non odia tanto la pioggia, quanto avere le mani così umide che qualunque cosa tocchi gli scivoli via dalle dita. Ha perso il conto delle volte in cui ha cercato di infilare la chiave nella toppa, e tra poco si farà prendere dallo sconforto e suonerà il campanello per farsi aprire da Mrs Hudson, perché sta perdendo la pazienza.  
“Principio di Parkinson?”  
Fa un salto sul posto, voltandosi di scatto e rischiando di scivolare a terra. Per fortuna Sebastian ha la presa salda - Sebastian che non dovrebbe essere lì, Sebastian che sbuca sempre nei momenti più opportuni. “So che ti piacerebbe, ma no. È questa dannata chiave…”  
“Lascia, faccio io.”  
John lo guarda andare avanti e aspetta. Non vuole sapere perché dopo nemmeno quindici secondi la porta sia aperta, davvero. Lo fissa sconvolto e entra in casa, lasciando l’ombrello aperto a sgocciolare sul pianerottolo. “Che ci fai qui?”  
Sebastian sale le scale e lo ignora. Lui si limita a sospirare e scuotere la testa, prima di seguirlo.  
“Ti fa male?” chiede, indicando alla sua spalla con un cenno della testa. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di starsela massaggiando, mentre saliva le scale. La guarda e arriccia le labbra, indeciso sulla risposta.   
“Mi fa compagnia. Che ci fai qui?” Lo osserva mentre si lascia cadere sulla sua poltrona e accavalla le gambe, umido di pioggia dalla testa ai piedi. “Non che non mi faccia piacere, ma non mi aspettavo di-”  
“Avevo solo voglia di fare due chiacchiere.”  
A volte non sa davvero come prenderlo. Sorride, scuotendo la testa - ancora, chissà quante volte lo fa, quando è con lui, senza nemmeno rendersene conto. “Chiacchiereremo dopo che ti sarai dato un’asciugata. Ti porto qualcosa di asciutto.”  
“Non ce n’è bisogno.”   
“Non contestare.”   
Fa per passargli affianco e, davvero, sarebbe bastato così poco per raggiungere il bagno e prendere un asciugamano, un paio di pantaloni più grandi che ha comprato apposta e per ogni evenienza. Ma Sebastian è un bambino, quando si impegna, è un bambino troppo cresciuto che non è capace di dargli ascolto, né di restare fermo mentre John si occupa di lui. Le sue mani enormi si stringono attorno alla vita, lo trascinano verso le sue gambe e lui non può far altro che lasciarsi cadere, un braccio che istintivamente va ad abbracciare il suo collo. Sbuffa, divertito, cercando il suo sguardo. “Ti hanno mai detto che a volte dimostri un quinto degli anni che hai?”  
“Non è mai stato un problema.”   
Tuona.   
Non gli sembra tanto importante che piova, ora che è dentro casa. Lascia che la mano si muova da sola e abbandoni le spalle di Sebastian per scostargli i capelli umidi dal viso, e non ha più parole. Si lecca le labbra, mentre lascia cadere il braccio sulle gambe e sente l’altro stringerlo in vita.   
“Avevo bisogno di vederti,” mormora l’altro, a bassa voce. Due dita gli accarezzano il collo e non sa se il brivido che gli percorre la schiena sia a causa sua o per il freddo che ha preso. “Non chiedermi perché, ma è tutto il giorno che non riesco a levermi il tuo bel faccino dalla testa.”  
John non è sicuro che sia sincero, lo sente nella piega che prende la sua voce quando esaurisce le parole; è un bisbiglio che accarezza il suo orecchio, che fa quasi fatica a sentire e scivola sulla sua pelle per lasciargli i peli rizzati sul braccio.   
“Bugiardo,” sorride sulle sue labbra, sfiorandole appena. Sebastian smette di respirare e chiude gli occhi, forse conta mentalmente prima di riaprirli e guardarlo.   
“Solo in parte. Ma avevo bisogno di vederti davvero.”  
John non lo lascia più parlare. Solleva una mano per poggiarla sulla guancia ispida di Sebastian, un accenno di barba che punge dolcemente sul suo palmo. “Ne parleremo dopo,” replica con voce ferma, prima di poggiare le labbra sulle sue e sentire il sapore metallico della carne scoperta, il pungere della pelle strappata dai denti. Ogni schiocco è un bacio più lungo, è una bocca che si apre e assaggia, piano. Non ha fretta, non vuole averne, non vuole che Sebastian ne abbia.   
Fuori piove più forte. C’è un tuono che fa vibrare i vetri e sfarfallare la luce per qualche istante. La cosa sembra comunque non disturbarli. Ormai sono entrambi troppo occupati per pensare a qualcosa di diverso dalle loro bocche, dai loro corpi premuti l’uno contro l’altro.   
John si sistema meglio sulle gambe di Sebastian, lascia scivolare la mano dalla guancia alla spalla per stringerla forte. C’è un’ombra che non riesce a interpretare, nei suoi occhi, perché è qualcosa che non crede di aver mai visto prima. Li rende liquidi, ammorbidiscono il resto del suo viso ed è strano, John non è abituato a vederlo così. Sospira, baciandolo alla radice del naso; vi preme le labbra così a lungo che Sebastian ride, stringendogli il fianco.   
“Cos’è questo sentimentalismo improvviso?”  
“Mi sembri tu quello sentimentale, in realtà,” risponde, abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue labbra, mentre le dita scivolano al collo della sua maglia slabbrata, ancora fastidiosamente umida. “Alza le braccia,” comanda, leccandosi le labbra, “o ti prenderai un malanno.”  
“La peggior scusa che io abbia mai sentito per farmi spogliare, dottore.”  
Sebastian obbedisce, ma non aspetta nemmeno che la maglia tocchi il pavimento, perché le sue mani sono già sul suo viso. Le loro bocche sbattono, John sente chiaramente i loro denti cozzare, ma quando la lingua di Sebastian si intrufola nella sua bocca capisce che al momento nessuno dei due ha bisogno di qualcosa di diverso da quello; anzi.  
A volte vorrebbe entrargli nella testa, leggere quello che non osa dirgli, spiare nei suoi ricordi. Non si è mai dimenticato da dove viene, probabilmente è una cosa che lo accompagnerà per tutta la vita, eppure John vuole sapere, vuole vedere, perché gli sembra così ingiusto essere tenuto all’oscuro di tutto, non poter capire.   
Nessuno gli fa vedere mai nulla, e lui non vuole aprirgli per forza la testa ed entrarci dentro, ma…  
Si sbottona la camicia, lasciando a Sebastian l’onore di sfilargliela dalle braccia. Il contrasto tra sua pelle e l’aria fredda lo fa rabbrividire, ma è un brivido piacevole. È quasi un peccato che duri così poco, spazzato via dalle mani secche e grandi di Sebastian.   
Si sente sciogliere sotto la sua bocca. Ogni lembo di pelle sfiorato dalle sue labbra brucia, e non gli basta. Potesse, firmerebbe per poterlo avere sotto di sé in ogni momento della giornata solo per capire come entrare nella sua testa e leggerci dentro, perché non vuole altro, al momento. Sente gli obliqui cominciare a fare male, il torso totalmente rivolto all’altro, e sospira di sollievo quando Sebastian batte una mano sulla sua coscia destra e lo invita a mettersi in una posizione un poco più confortevole - ed è meraviglioso. Sebastian lo stringe in vita, obbligandolo ad aderire al suo corpo. Per quanto cominci a sentire l’eccitazione concentrarsi sul basso ventre, al momento la sua testa è concentrata unicamente sul voler baciare l’altro.  
“John…” lo chiama quando si separano con l’ennesimo schiocco, e John lo guarda, la testa che gira appena. Ha voglia di perdercisi, in quell’ombra, di farsi assorbire e dimenticarsi per un momento di chi sia lui, e lasciare che Sebastian si faccia assimilare, che diventi facile da leggere.   
Lo ammonisce baciandolo di nuovo. Dà alle sue mani la stessa libertà che hanno quelle di Sebastian, lascia che scivolino sul suo petto scolpito a sentire i rilievi di cicatrici che hanno così tante storie da raccontare e che lui vorrebbe conoscere, ascoltare. Le mani di Sebastian lo fanno sciogliere, mentre lo accarezzano sui fianchi e scivolano fino alla cintura dei jeans.   
E poi tuona ancora, più forte, e la corrente salta, lasciandoli al buio.   
“Deve essere saltato il contatore.”  
“Non osare muoverti, John. Non osare muoverti o ti strappo la carotide.”   
C’è un momento di silenzio che sembra infinito, ma poi un lampo illumina la stanza e loro ridono, mentre un tuono lontano rimbomba sotto la poltrona.  
“E chi si muove.”  
Ormai si chiede se sia capace di fare qualcosa di diverso dal baciarlo. Probabilmente no, ma in fondo che importanza ha?  
Sospira, quando Sebastian gli abbassa la zip e infila una mano nellìintimo, portando fuori la sua erezione appena umida. Stringe forte il labbro inferiore tra i denti, perché ha paura che, lasciandolo andare, non riuscirà più a trattenersi. È Sebastian a impedirgli di farsi male, lui e la mano libera che gli stringe le guance e lo obbliga ad aprire la bocca; e se la riprende, o se la riprende, e adesso respirare diventa davvero troppo difficile. Boccheggia contro le sue labbra, mentre cerca il cavallo dei pantaloni e lo trova duro contro il palmo della sua mano.   
Il resto è un ammasso di mani e umido che non riesce a registrare, è il suo bacino che si muove contro quello di Sebastian e la mano che si stringe sopra quella dell’altro nel maldestro tentativo di seguire il suo ritmo. Non ne è capace. L’unica cosa che riesce a fare è chiamare il nome di Sebastian sulla sua stessa bocca a ripetizione, e tentare di seguire i movimenti dell’altro col bacino, finché tutto attorno a lui è troppo caldo e tutto pulsa, corpo e testa che seguono i battiti del suo cuore. Sebastian sussurra qualcosa, ma la sua voce è troppo bassa e il sangue scorre troppo veloce nelle sue vene.   
Si affiderà alla sua immaginazione.

Sebastian tiene una mano sulla pancia di John: gli piace la sua pelle morbida, gli piace poter sentire il battito del suo cuore debole contro il palmo. Nella camera del dottore le tende spesse coprono i vetri e il rombo dei ttuoni ormai lontani, dandogli la sensazione, dopo davvero troppo tempo, di trovarsi in un posto sicuro.   
La luce va e viene, ma non gli importa. Il calore del corpo di John è così forte che non ha bisogno degli occhi per trovarlo nel buio. Chiude gli occhi, respirando a pieni polmoni. Vuole godersi la tranquillità il più a lungo possibile, prima di sgusciare fuori in silenzio da quella casa una volta che John avrà preso sonno. Si morde un labbro, e quando lo lascia andare sa già che è troppo tardi.  
“Non mi piace quando piove così forte. La pioggia mi ricorda l’odore del sangue di James.”  
John si tende, sotto la sua mano. Sa quanto poco gli piaccia sentir nominare quell’uomo, ma ormai non fa più piacere nemmeno a lui. “Immagino che nemmeno tu possa evitare questa stupida associazione. In fondo, anche il suo sangue puzzava di più per colpa dell’acqua, no?”  
John annuisce con un suono gutturale, e Sebastian non sa se continuare. Per fortuna, John sa come fargli capire cosa vuole - in questo caso, la mano sulla sua è più che sufficiente.  
“Stamattina mi sono svegliato con un mattone sullo stomaco e-”  
“Anche io.”  
Silenzio. John gli accarezza il dorso della mano con due dita. È piacevole.   
“Avevo bisogno di vederti. Perché avevo bisogno di capire perché sono ancora vivo e mi dispiace farti gravare addosso un peso simile, ma tu sei l’unico motivo. E non potevo non cercarti. Non sono capace di sopportare certi pesi. Non da solo.”  
“Lo so.”  
Avrebbe preso a schiaffi chiunque, ricevendo una risposta del genere, perché non ha mai creduto che qualcuno fosse capace di capirlo. Ironicamente, la persona che ha odiato di più è diventata quella che può permettersi di dirgli quello che vuole. Perché è inutie girarci attorno, John condivide con lui molto più di quanto non abbia voluto credere fino a quel momento.   
È spiazzante.  
“Non è mai un bel momento, quando lui mi torna in mente. Non è mai un bel momento e basta, in verità ma… con te va meglio, il più delle volte. Va meglio ed è per questo che non posso fare a meno di venirti a cercare quando James vomita nella mia testa.”  
Il sospiro di John gli accarezza la testa. Sa che tra poco si ritroverà con le sue labbra tra i capelli, e non può far altro che ringraziare se stesso per essere riuscito ad arrivare a questo punto. Cerca l’abbraccio di John nell’ombra e non se ne vergogna, perché attorno a loro non c’è niente, solo il buio pesante di una giornata che va morendo, e tutto andrà dimenticato prima che sorga il sole.   
Non sa cosa farebbe, senza di lui. Sa cosa vuol dire sentirsi perso, sa cosa vuol dire perdersi nella propria testa e sentire la morte accarezzargli le spalle ogni giorno per sedurlo e convincerlo ad andare con lei; e davvero, vorrebbe non capitasse mai più. Se ha bisogno di un’ancora a cui aggrapparsi, se davvero è incapace di venirne fuori con le proprie forze, allora che sia John a fargli da ancora, a lui andrà più che bene. Ha bisogno di succhiare ogni briciola di energia da quell’uomo così tenace, perché altrimenti diventerebbe arido e la terra non ha senso, privata del mare. Togli l’acqua ai campi e resta solo sabbia.  
E lui vuole essere di più.


End file.
